Chuck vs the Bridge
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Chuck and Sarah get called back to Eureka.  Obviously AU.  A special power supply was stolen and they are asked to help.  Still dealing with crossing timelines, and old and new bad guys.  Chapter 8 posted, getting them together.
1. Chapter 1 Looking Back

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU continuation of the Chuck vs the New Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 1—Looking Back

**Previously**

**North of Los Angeles, California  
December 2009**

Chuck and Sarah had just finished a fantastic meal at an old farmhouse on their way to a Stanford vs. UCLA basketball game at Stanford. They were to meet Ellie and Devon. It would be their first real break in over six months. Sarah answered her phone, "Casey, what do you need? I thought we were on a break."

When she ended the call, Chuck asked, "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"We are being ordered to a place called Eureka. There is a Sheriff up there we are to meet. We are to help him with a bomb threat that came from our old friends."

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
December 2009**

Chuck tried to collect his thoughts so he could present all the information to General Beckman. "There are a few more things happening here. Sheriff Carter is investigating the theft of secrets from the hydroponics lab.

"Casey and I found surveillance equipment in our rooms at the Bed and Breakfast where we are staying. We tracked it to a center system that was controlling the cameras and microphones in all of the rooms. It was a unique system that was probably built back twenty or more years ago. The system included a massive storage bank that could hold all the recordings from the installation until now.

"While I was checking the system, we watched a recording from ten years ago. It showed a Doctor Beverley Barlowe. She was in the progress of killing another Doctor from GD named Doctor Ruth Hienzer. I did not get anything on the decreased, but Beverley is a threat. I saw records of her at Gitmo as a prisoner. She ran the Bed and Breakfast and was the GD and town Psychiatrist. She is a Ring agent, and her location is unknown.

"Beverley also worked with something called the Consortium. That organization's main objective is to steal secrets from Section 5."

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
December 2009**

The investigation continued. Dr. Tess Fontana saw Chuck, Sarah and Casey. "Hi again, I heard Henry suggested we go see him first. If that is okay, let's go. It is just down the hall."

When they got to the room, Fargo and Julia followed them in. They went off to a corner and were talking and laughing.

Henry introduced Doctor Unna and explained a little of what they were doing.

"We are going to attempt some laser communications with high section packets made of images. The images include the data that Kim brought back." Henry did not explain what Kim was or who Kim was. "We are attempting to see if the data transfer is successful. You can stand over by the table. The laser itself is like an intense flashlight. It wouldn't do anything to you. Here see." Henry put his hand in front of the laser.

"What we are going to do is center the laser on the receiving optics, try a synchronization signal and then transmit the data," Henry said as he adjusted a joystick.

Chuck looked at the set up, "So how much data do you think you will send?"

"This is our first test and we hope to get to transmit signal at 1 petabyte per second."

"Okay, that's impressive." Chuck looked at Sarah. She was watching Doctor Unna at the receiver side. _'Maybe she thinks that is the Korean voice?' _Casey was moving around behind the Doctor.

Henry said, "We have it centered. Beginning sync." At that moment Chuck began to step forward. Fargo's mini-masher truck jumped and sped forward. Fargo being Fargo had set the speed at sixty and the little truck made it to fifty by the time Chuck's foot came down on it. It exploded almost at once, sending Chuck head first into the laser table. The explosion caused everyone else to react. It was a bad choice for Doctor Unna; he pulled a ceramic glock and was taking aim at Sarah. By the time he had his aim there were three bullets in him, one from Sarah and two from Casey. Something in Chuck worked against him. When he hit the table his eyes had closed, but the sound of the shots made him open his eyes to see what was happening. The laser performed its function, projecting the images on Chuck's retina. Everyone continued to be on alert. Sarah saw Chuck fall, but kept a hand on his back to keep him down and out of the gunfire. Tess saw it first.

"Henry, turn it off. Turn off the laser." She was almost running to Henry to get the switch herself.

Henry realized it and moved his hand to the switch.

Sarah saw the sparkle of the laser reflecting from Chuck's eye.

**March Air Reserve Base, California  
April 2010**

Chuck and Sarah reached for their phones at the same time. They had to study them for a second. They were the new phones from Global Dynamics. They had an enhanced antenna that connected to GD and all the other networks. It was to be a real improvement over any of the phones they had before. The phones were delivered in a big envelope to Castle the day before they completed this mission. Casey's phone was waiting for him at the conference table. He was flying into March with the General in a helicopter. The team's last mission had trapped the five Ring Elders. The Elders were being bused to March. The final destination was Supermax. Chuck and Sarah had been waiting for word that the buses had entered the base; they smiled at each other as they held their phones to their ear.

In the next second, they thought they were hallucinating. The walls of the building changed from a light blue paint to a tan while they were standing there. An ash tray appeared on the wall and the picture of C-17 Globemaster transformed into a black and white picture of an F-80 Shooting Star flight.

**Camp Eureka, Oregon  
April 1947**

"Nice work, Jack!" Henry exclaimed. The Einstein Grant Bridge, a transmitter in Doctor Einstein's lab came to life. Kevin, Doctor Allison Blake's son, had activated the same machine on Main Street at the Founder's Day exhibits in 2010 Eureka. The two machines using solar flares from the solar maximum created the bridge between 1947 and 2010. They linked with the new GD cell phones and the connection transported five people from Eureka in 2010, to Camp Eureka of 1947. Henry was one, Allison was another, then there were Deputy Sheriff Jo Lupo and Fargo. Finally, Sheriff Jack Carter was transported. Henry and Doctor Trevor Grant, the co-founder of Eureka, were working on cell phones and replacing the burnt-out transistors with ones that Doctor Grant had in the lab.

Sheriff Jack Carter was across the street in the tower of a satellite dish. He had just reoriented the antenna manually to point at the satellite. As he looked down he saw Allison being taken into the Major Ryan's office. Major Ryan had been trying to round up the possible spies ever since Jack first came in the gate. Jack climbed down from the satellite antenna and ran over to Albert Einstein's lab. Jack ran into the lab, "Ryan has Allison. I am going after her. How are the phones?" He slowed down as he came to Henry's bench.

**March Field****, California  
April 1947**

Chuck and Sarah were still in Sarah's room. Earlier they agreed that nothing could be left behind. So Chuck put the backpack on and the strapped the brief cases to their wrists. They had been trying on the half hour to make a call with the phones. It was almost 11:00 PM. Chuck wasn't going to give up, "I can't believe this. I did not spend the last three years trying to defend my friends only to find when I am seventy that they are five years old and can finally write their names."

Sarah laughed, "Well, you would be able to see Jeff win Missile Command."

Chuck was about to say very funny when the light on the display of the phones lit. "Okay call on the phones." Chuck and Sarah hit redial, put the phones to their ears, held each others' hand, and kissed.

**Camp Eureka, Oregon  
April 1947**

Henry was making the last adjustments to the Einstein Grant Bridge. He called out, "It's time." He was surprised to see his phone ring.

**March Air Reserve Base, ****California  
|April 2010**

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and walked out of the building, then over to Sarah's car. They were back in 2010. Chuck and Sarah wrapped themselves around each other. Chuck asked, "You okay?"

**Eureka, Oregon  
April 2010**

Chuck looked at Sarah. He remembered the problems they had with the good Agent Forrest and her protocols, "So, what is the protocol here?"

"You can't ever tell anyone," Allison said plainly.

"That's it?" Sarah asked.

"It's a lot harder than you think," Jo replied.

**Present**

Los Angeles, California  
October 2010

Chuck and Sarah were back in the Underground at Chuck's old home. They sat at the work bench in the lab. Chuck had moved the surveillance and recording device from Eureka's B&B to the lab and had been working to crack the access code. They had explained to Jo and Jack that before CARINA was put in place, the device handled the cameras and mics that CARINA now uses. It had been in place for a very long time in the previous timeline. Since the new Doctor Unna was so focused on protecting it, they assumed it had been here for many years too. Some of the things recorded on it in the previous timeline included, Doctor Beverley Barlowe killing Doctor Ruth Hienzer, information on Fulcrum and Ring agent activity here at Eureka such as Doctor Don Marco, and the activities of the Consortium including their attempts on the entity called the artifact. It had taken Chuck longer than expected to break the code as it was a 64 bit code that changed on an irregular basis. He had spent most of the summer determining the change pattern, and then the code that was being used. After that he developed a program to search through the contents. It was either that or spend hours watching surveillance tapes that went back twenty years.

The day before, they got a call from Jo. She needed help. A new experiment had been hijacked in transit. The DED was a high profile weapon that used an EMP blast to knock out power sources in a target area and definitely something several parties would be interested in obtaining. Zane had already been accused of being behind the theft. Chuck and Sarah had cleared their absence with General Beckman and packed for Eureka. Chuck said they needed to stop by the Underground. He had started the new search program the previous weekend and was sure that by now it would have the results for their review. The monitor on the workbench had the information Chuck wanted.

The first name on the list was Beverley Barlowe. She had been at the B&B several times, but never as a guest. When Chuck clicked her picture, a long list of names was presented. These were the people she had contacted at the B&B. Next was a list of phone numbers and names that went with the numbers.

Chuck was reaching for his laptop as he said to Sarah, "You better call Jo and let her know that Beverley Barlowe is still out there. At least three of her contacts were engineers in Dad's list for Volkoff. One other was a Ring agent under both lists. And the list gets worse."

Sarah nodded in understanding. Chuck had rejoined the CIA during the summer. It was the only way he could continue to find his mother. Actually it was a request from General Beckman that started it off. She wanted him back. He had several conditions, most of which the General found outside the normal protocol. One of the conditions was for Chuck to get a new data Intersect update. Fortunately that was in the works and the update was provided within the first week. Chuck knew enough about the Intersect at that point that he did the final architecture changes. He fixed the Intersect update so that it became the master control for those he already had. Going back to his old house helped him realize that the one time he stopped in his Dad's lab; he had gotten a rudimentary Intersect or Bootstrap starter program. He also had the Intersect 2.0, although he thought there was something different about his program than the program this timeline's Chuck had loaded. He did not have the emotional rollercoaster that Chuck had. He had found his Dad's records on the watch moderator. He knew that he had not seen that problem surface, but realized that it could be possible. He constructed three of watches and kept one on at all times. Then last Christmas on his timeline, when Chuck and Sarah were at Eureka, Kim's data base had been downloaded. Chuck had spent some time trying to learn its characteristics and found them far more flexible and elegant than Intersect 2.0. Using Kim's database was like finding the Matrix Kung Fu of science. He used that to retool the Intersect he downloaded from his Dad and then the new update. It had taken an extra week to get his Intersect Update approved, but he felt that they worked cleaner and faster. That meant there were fewer visible flashes. The final nice touch that he and Sarah appreciated was the compare feature. Any flash that used more than one database included a comparison to show where data existed in each of the databases.

Sarah had her cell phone out and hit the number for Jo. She waited two rings and Jo answered. Sarah said, "Hey Jo, we are headed your way. Chuck just found that Beverley Barlowe is still alive and active." She listened for a second and then put the phone on speaker. "You're on the speaker now. Chuck is here. Can you tell us what happened?"

"We don't have all the details yet, but Beverley was somehow involved in 1947. They used the power source from the DED. We are looking for her but it looks like she is gone. It would help if you could get up here as fast as you can. General Mansfield is here if we need to ask your boss?"

Chuck shook his head. Sarah answered, "No, that's fine. Casey has a plane waiting for us. We'll be up there in," she looked at Chuck.

"Should be about two hours. Jo, take care. Bev is working with some really bad people," Chuck added.

"Okay, see you in a little," Jo ended the call.

"Okay, I am ready. I have the results in the laptop. We can give a copy to Jo and Jack and work out a way to approach the list. Let's put on our vests on the way out," Chuck snapped his laptop shut and got up.

Sarah was right behind, "Okay."

Chuck caught the concern in the short reply, "Don't worry. We are still here. What ever happened is over. Jo sounded the same. We are okay." The use of 1947 in a sentence was their code for time travel. Someone had gone back in time. The fact that they were still here was good. And Jo seemed to be okay. Chuck knew that Sarah and Jo had talked frequently over the summer. Sarah had someone she could talk to and it gave Jo someone to talk with. While Sarah remained engaged to Chuck, Jo had lost her opportunity with the Zane that loved her in the previous timeline. Chuck thought that their conversations helped both. He had talked it over with Sarah many times. Right now the secret could not be spread.

"I know. It's just so complicated," Sarah lamented.

"Oh really, and I thought it was complicated when I originally got the Intersect. You're right; no one can know about 1947. Only you know about Kim really working. And since we've been back in this timeline, I told my sister that I was not going to be a spy anymore and guess what I am." He turned and smiled broadly at her, "So what's complicated, I thought this was normal."

"Very funny, let's get going Mister A.B. Normal."

_A/N So the Chuck and Sarah that went to Eureka are a little different than the Chuck and Sarah from the Series. This takes place sometime around episode 4.4 of the Chuck series. You'll see that it is after the last episodes in Eureka. _

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2 the Building

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Gravity cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 2—the Building

**Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

Chuck and Sarah got off the chartered flight from Burbank to Eureka. They got their baggage and were met by Jo at the gate. They both gave her a hug. Sarah asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, we are alright. Allison and Henry were hurt when their car was turned over. But they are fine now." Jo continued, "Mansfield has order a full investigation. I am not sure how much you'll be able to do."

Chuck smiled, "If Beverley was involved, then we should be able to get General Beckman to weigh in."

Sarah agreed, "Yes, we could get her to assign us as a part of the investigation."

"That might be a good idea. Let's get in my car," Jo pointed to the Blue GD Hybrid that was by the curb. She opened the trunk and Chuck put their bags in the back.

Chuck got the door for Sarah and got in the back of the car. Jo started to drive away and began the explanation, "Beverley and the group she is with, we assume the old Consortium, was based on something Doctor Grant and Beverley's father were developing back in 1947. Doctor Grant's opinion of what he was starting is so far different than what it turned into that according to Jack. Doctor Grant agreed to go back in time to change it. He and Jack returned to 1947."

Chuck asked, "What did he intend to do?"

"When we went back to 1947, I was involved in a pursuit that ended in a truck being up ended. The truck was being driven by Beverley's father. Jack believed he was dead. But Allison attended him and revived him. This time around Grant was going to stop her. That fell through. Instead Grant and Jack came back to 2010 and stopped the experiment. Beverley was in the building with the experiment but left before we could catch her." Jo paused while making a turn.

"Let me guess, you weren't the purser. You were the one being chased?" asked Chuck.

Jo laughed. "Yeah. So Zane was originally tagged as the person behind the heist. Deputy Sheriff Andy let him go after I talked with you." Jo remembered what happened and was still having problems. Her world was so upside down.

Sarah caught the small crack in the voice, "What happened?"

"Oh, Zane. He kept pressing about his grandmother's ring and then he…" she trailed off.

Sarah turned to watch her, "What he do?"

"We kissed, like we used to." She paused again and turned the corner. "Then Zoe came to get him."

"What is happening there?" Sarah asked. This was a new piece in the puzzle that Jo had not mentioned before.

Chuck inserted, "Yeah, I thought she was at college?"

"She is on a break. Zane started taking her out. I still don't know if that was to get back at Jack." Jo shrugged.

Chuck was watching out the window and noticed they did not take the turn to town or GD, "Say, where are we headed?"

"Oh sorry, I thought we would head over to the building where the experiment was located. You should be able to see everything. They haven't started to take everything apart yet," Jo pointed to the building that was just coming into view.

Chuck was happy at the chance of seeing the lab, "Oh sure. Should we let Mary loose? We might be able to pick something up that Mansfield's folks have not seen yet."

Jo remembered that Mary was the miniature UAV that Chuck and Sarah got at Christmas. Jo pulled over, "That's a good idea. Can she cloak while she is doing it? I don't need Mansfield's people asking too many questions. The Martha in this timeline is rather toothless compared to Mary. If they found out, besides making us turn into a production facility, they would be asking why the previous experiment with Martha did not incorporate Mary's features."

Chuck jumped out of the car and got his suitcase out of the trunk. He let Mary loose and gave her instructions for the surveillance mission. Jo was watching out the rearview mirror. Mary was there hovering in front of Chuck and then she was gone. Chuck was still talking and then nodded. He put the suitcase back and got in the car. "Okay, we are all set."

They went around the curve and parked in front of the building. There was a big hole in the building that Jo pointed to when she got out, "That's where Jack crashed into the building. Dr Grant stopped the experiment as soon as that happened."

Chuck opened Sarah's door and helped her out of the car. He looked up. Sarah could see a sparkling reflection in his eye. She asked, "What did she see?"

Chuck nodded and turned to Sarah and Jo, "There were some transmissions coming out of the building that are not the normal GD frequencies or that of Mansfield's people. I told her to block them. She said the transmission carried video. Let's go see what has been coming out of there."

Jo held up her hand, "Wait, in case you're asked, you are supporting me in the investigation. If we need to change that, we'll do it later."

Sarah agreed, "Works for me." They followed Jo into the building.

Chuck started looking at the walls and spotted the cameras. They were similar to those over at the B&B. He was happy that Mary had found the transmissions. At least Beverley and her minions would not see them at the building. He pointed to the cameras and saw a computer at one of the lab tables. "I'll hook up here," pulling out his laptop, he connected the two. He was mildly surprised to see the encryption was the same as the B&B.

Jo and Sarah continued around the lab area. She said in a hushed voice, "That is the Bridge. They need the DED for a power source." She moved on and Sarah followed.

Chuck motioned them to come over. When they got to the work bench, Chuck turned his laptop so they could see. "I got into their system. It was encrypted like the device from the B&B. Anyway, they were monitoring the activities here at the warehouse. It was just normal surveillance, except for one time. Someone zoomed in on Jack and Allison while they were standing over there. And that's probably not a good thing."

"Right," Sarah added, "You'll need to talk this over with Jack. It may warrant some extra protection for them and their families."

"You mean, have a guard around Zoe? Oh that will go over well," Jo lamented. She thought that it would be seen as another attempt to do something to Zane. And Zoe would not go for it either. This Zoe seemed a bit more edgy than the previous one.

Chuck shook his head, "You need to understand that these people are worse than the old consortium. They would think nothing of kidnapping, torturing, or killing someone to meet their objectives. We'll send you a copy of the files we have on them so you can review their record."

"Okay, I'll talk with them," Jo relented.

Sarah put her arm around Jo, "We'll help."

"Sure we will. I have to let this run a little longer to see if there is anything else. The cameras and mics are shut down," Chuck moved from the workbench.

Jo pointed to the center of the room where the Bridge was located, "That's what all of this was about."

When Chuck went over to study the device, an Army Major approached them. "Do you know what this is?"

Jo interrupted, "We have been trying to figure out what they were doing here. They were using a power source from one of the other experiments. And they were able to generate a cloaking device over the entire building." She smiled at the Major, "Chuck and Sarah are here at my request to help with the investigation."

Sarah quickly got her CIA badge out and showed the Major. She gave her best look to the Major, "Only trying to help."

Chuck continued to study the device. But seeing that the Major was only watching him, he said, "Hey, not sure what this could do. Looks like one of the early attempts at a super computer." He held out his badge too. "Not much I could do for you about this."

The Major walked off. Jo went to Chuck, "Thanks."

Chuck continued to study the Bridge and then checked some of the other equipment in the lab. He walked back to the work bench. The program he was waiting for had completed. Six pictures, four with names, were shown on the screen. Chuck flashed on the four with names. All four were connected with Volkoff. He printed screen shots of each and gave them to Jo. He began, "The surveillance goes back a little further than just when Jack broke in. These are the people who worked here. I know that these four are connected with the people we talked about earlier. I sent a copy to Jack so he knows."

"Well, I guess we better stop by GD and see whether they are in our personnel files. Do we need anything else here?" Jo asked. Both shook their heads and the three of them went out to the car. Chuck looked up and gave Mary the signal to guard the building and its contents.

After they were down the road from the building Chuck asked, "I told Mary to guard the building and the Bridge. So where did the other Bridge go? Do you have it stored at GD?"

"No, Fargo had it moved to some super secret warehouse," Jo replied.

"This is serious. The people that Beverley are working with would likely come back to get it. You should probably call Fargo's people directly and have them move it." He paused, "Trust me. We have seen what can happen from one mistake. Someone with another objective could do something disastrous."

"We'll stop by Fargo's office," Jo agreed.

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

Later they walked into Fargo's office. Fargo was sitting at his desk and got up to meet them. "Hi. Jo said she was calling in some help. I am sorry. I did not realize it was you guys. How is everything?" Fargo shook their hands and motioned for them to have a seat.

"There was a surveillance system in the lab. Chuck was able to break into it and got pictures of these people." Jo laid the pictures out on Fargo's desk. "Two of them work at GD. The security system shows that they are here today. I intend to arrest them after we are done here."

Fargo's eye got a bit wide, "Don't I have to okay that?"

"Right, sign here and here," Jo gave him some papers. He shrugged and signed the papers. Jo continued, "Next we need you to call the people that took the first Bridge and have the new one removed."

Chuck started to explain a little more about what he had found, "The power source to this new Bridge was a key to making the Bridge work. I think that Bridge was a little more than the one we rode on. Our Bridge relied on solar activity. With the DED power source, I don't think this one would have to. In other words, if someone wanted to go back, they could pinpoint one thing in the past and change the future far more than we did. This has to go to someplace that no one can get to."

Fargo's face seemed to light up, "Sure, I would be happy to call."

Jo stood there, "I think he means now, Fargo."

Jack walked into the office at that point, "Call who? Oh hi, I got your message with the pictures. We picked up two of them. Welcome back." Jack went over and shook their hands. "So what is happening?" Chuck explained again about the Bridge. Jack shook his head, "I hate that thing. It almost killed Allison. I agree. We need to get that out of here." He smiled thinking back to when he found Fargo and Claudia in the mine field. This should be fun. "Yeah, Fargo. What was her name?" Jack paused trying to remember. Then he saw a picture of Fargo and her on the bookshelf, "Right, Claudia Donovan, call her and ask her to pick up the new Bridge."

Chuck began to flash.

_Arrest records_

_Psychiatric treatment_

_Brother's death in experiment of Teleportation, details with equations_

_IRS, and then a flood of records_

_Source all three_

"Yes, please called Claudia now. Tell her that we need her help. Sarah and I can help her transport it." Chuck folded his arms waiting for Fargo to call.

Fargo wished he could call her by himself. He still hoped that he had some kind of chance with her. He called, "Hey. Yeah, this is he. Say we have a problem. No, not an artifact, this is another device like you picked up before. We have some friends from another three letter agency that can help with the transport. No, they have nowhere to store it themselves."

Chuck had a secondary flash after he heard the word, 'artifact.' Chuck got Fargo's attention, "Tell her that she'll need help. For lack of a detailed explanation, the bad guys will kill to get this back."

"Yeah, he is serious. That was…" Fargo looked at Chuck.

"Give her the real name. She'll have the necessary clearances." He smiled, "Tell her I work part time in the Buymore as the Nerdherd supervisor."

"No he is real. His name is Chuck Bartowski. Okay, I'll meet you there. Bye," Fargo hung up. "She'll be here tonight. Artie, her boss is coming too."

Sarah got Chuck's arm. He looked at her, "Don't worry. I explain later. And don't worry. She is a red head and sounds like a cross between you and Carina. You'll probably like her."

Jo got up and got the paperwork, "Let's go, before those two decide to leave the building." They followed Jo out the door. She was met by four of her security guards. They proceeded to the first office. A man was sitting at his desk and did not turn around when Jo called his name. Two of the guards went to the man with their guns out. The first guard touched his shoulder and the man fell over in his chair.

The guard looked up, "Two shots to the chest."

"Okay, you two stay here and call for the emergency team," Jo pulled her gun and the others followed. When they got to the next office, Jo and Jack went in first. Jo cleared and Jack followed. The same sequence followed.

Chuck said, "We still have one thing to check. I need my laptop from the car."

Jo responded, "Fargo, you with him, so he does not have a problem bringing it in." She turned to Jack, "I think this became your job."

"Right, I'll call Allison and confirm she'll be in the infirmary. Then get Henry for the examination," Jack said as he moved aside for the medics to get into the room.

Jo started out the office, "Sarah, let's go check the surveillance tapes and see if we have anything."

Chuck and Fargo were coming back to Fargo's office. Chuck told Fargo, "I need to connect this to your computer or one of the computer ports to the GD network. Oh, and while I am connecting, call Claudia back and tell her about the men we found. They may want to reconsider."

"Yeah, she is a geek like us. I don't think this would be safe for her. There's a port over here," Fargo pointed.

Chuck shook his head, "Nerd, not Geek." He got his computer connected and was into the system with the connections he had from the last visit. He reset his password and started his comparisons. Within a minute the first match was found. "No. Not him." Chuck had his cell phone out in a second, "Sarah, Sundown the old Fulcrum agent is here. Yes, he was the assassin. My new record shows he is freelance. Right, you and Jo go cover Jack and Allison. I'll tell Fargo and get Deputy Sheriff Andy to cover Allison's kids. So, how to we cover Zoe?" Chuck paused and listened, "You are right, bed rest or not, we need Casey up here. Okay, you call him. I'll swing Mary over to cover her until Casey gets up here." The alarm for a lock down was going off in the background.

In a second the screen in back of Fargo's desk came on. General Mansfield was on the screen, "Director Fargo, a report please and who is standing there with you?"

Fargo was hesitating. He got out, "Ah, well."

"Save the Ah's for later. You're in a lock down. What has happened?" the General was pushing.

Chuck looked at Fargo and saw him nod. Chuck began, "Miss Lupo asked for our assistance. I am Chuck Bartowski, a CIA Agent. My partner, Sarah Walker, is here too. She is also a CIA agent. We are in a lock down because we believe there is an assassin, last known code name was Sundown, in the facility. Two of the people who were working at the building with Beverley Barlow were found dead at their offices in GD. We believe a secondary target of the assassin could be Sheriff Carter, Doctor Blake or their families. You can call General Beckman at NSA for confirmation. We had originally planned this as a vacation, but as I said Miss Lupo asked for assistance when we got here."

Fargo added, "I can vouch for them too. They assisted in that Doctor Unna incident last spring."

"Thank you Fargo," General Mansfield quipped, "I'll take that under advisement. Now Agent Bartowski, do you have protection for the secondary targets."

Chuck winced at the General referring to people he knew as targets. "Yes General, I have the people covered." He paused, waiting for the General.

"Good, keep me informed."

Fargo answered, "Yes, sir," and the screen went blank.

Chuck looked at Fargo, "Does this room or any of your others have the capability to coordinate with everyone? Basically, I want everyone up on a conference line."

"Sure, my phone can do that and put them on speaker," Fargo went to the phone and started getting everyone on line.

"Okay, get a hold of Zoe and tell her to come here. I'll monitor Mary on my ear phone. I'll head over to the security control room," Chuck was starting to walk out.

"Wait, it is not exactly what you'd think. It is all automated," Fargo said.

"Can I get it from here?" Chuck pointed to his laptop.

"Yes, it is a part of the network. Look under GDSSA11," Fargo replied. "Oh, hi Zoe. We have a situation right now. Yes, well not quite the normal day in Eureka. We have had two shootings and are concern that we protect everyone while we track down the perpetrator. I want you to stay on the line. I am going to patch your dad into the conference."

Chuck was busy at the laptop. He finally got through and was applying his software to the surveillance recordings. While Fargo got Jack, Allison, Sarah, Jo and Deputy Sheriff Andy on-line; Chuck was able to pull up surveillance of Sundown. After combining it with a floor diagram, Chuck spoke up, "Okay, everyone I have his location. He's is on the second level in the electronics lab. I have stopped the elevator and closed the exits to the second level. Sarah, I'll meet you at the infirmary." Chuck reached down and pulled the tranquillizer gun from its holster. "Fargo, you stay here and keep monitoring the line."

Chuck went out the door and over to the infirmary. Sarah and Jo were out front. Jo said, "It took a lot to keep Jack out of this."

Sarah added, "I had to tell him that he was the likely the next target. Allison almost sat on him."

"Jo, it is room 2A4B. We'll follow you there, but…" Chuck was interrupted by Jo.

"Don't worry I can take him," Jo said.

"Well, since he is in an electronics lab, I'd said be careful. Last time he was the one who was going to blow everyone up with an electronic switch. I have diverted Mary to meet us there. She will be cloaked. She will be able to jam his signals and disable the device." Chuck held out his arm to follow Jo.

They got on the elevator and went down to the second level. Two guards met them there. They said everyone had been staying in the offices and labs as required in a lock down. Jo led with Chuck and Sarah next then the two guards. They were around the corner from the office. Chuck looked up to confirm that Mary had got up with them. She acknowledged that Zoe was safe and currently up in the infirmary. Chuck motioned for Sarah and him to go first. When Jo shook her head, he opened a button on his shirt and showed her that he had a vest on. Jo nodded and motioned that she did too.

Jo went first. She entered the room and saw the assassin on the other side of a workbench. Things happen quickly in some situations. Chuck and Sarah entered next taking positions on either side of the entrance. Jo's gun was turning to Sundown. Both of his hands were coming up. Zane, of all people, came from the other corner next to the room's door and entered yelling, "Garrr," and drew off the headset and video game 3D glasses as a feedback through the system almost made him deaf. Jo's attention was not diverted, but Zane's was. He saw Sundown bringing his gun up to shoot at Jo and dove to push her out of the way. Chuck knew he had to get the trigger out of commission. He said, "Now," and shot his tranq dart at the carotid artery of Sundown. Mary's weapon fired with a laser shot to the device in Sundown's hand. Three shots rang out next as Sarah, Jo and Sundown fired their weapons.

_A/N Thanks for the interest in this story. So far Casey, will be coming. Based on this season not sure if it will turn into the dynamic dual (with Morgan). _

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3 the Assassin

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck, Eureka or Warehouse 13.

"If the facts don't fit the theory, change the facts."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 3—the Assassin

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

Sarah's shot hit him squarely over the heart. Jo's was off and to the head. Sundown's shot found its way to Zane. He had fallen down on Jo and the crashed to the floor. Sarah rushed over to make sure Sundown was not capable of doing anything else and kicked the gun and electronic device out of his hands.

Chuck ran to Zane and gently pulled Zane off of Jo. He cried out, "Get the medics down here!"

Jo recovered to find Chuck pulling Zane away from her. She looked at Chuck, "We get him?" Chuck nodded. Jo reached up, kissed Zane and said, "You better be okay. I can't lose you again." She helped Chuck get Zane on the floor. She started to check to see where he had been shot.

Zane came to and heard something about him and then Jo kissing him. He heard what she said and asked, "What?"

"Hush, stop playing games," Jo kissed him and he slipped back into unconsciousness. "Where are the medics?"

Chuck looked up, "What?" His eye sparkled. "Wow, next time take out the most dangerous threat." He looked around and back up, "Where?" His eye was sparkling again. "Okay, make sure the detonators are disabled. Thanks, you were right."

The guards were over with the assassin. Sarah came over to Chuck, "What did she say?"

"Her analysis of the situation was that the switch would have detonated a bomb, actually several bombs, which would have taken out half the building. She was right to eliminate that first. Her other analysis showed Zane did save Jo." He saw Sarah's questioning look, "It was lining up as a head shot."

"Oh, thank God," Sarah sat back on the bench.

"Yeah," Chuck looked at her. "You okay?"

Sarah shook it off and looked up at him, "Yes. We need to make sure this stops."

Chuck blinked. He hadn't seen this determination in Sarah for a long time. It was like Casey had just taken over. But it did not take him that long to reach the same conclusion. These people were the only ones left from his old world. They had to be protected. He took her hand. With the same determination, he said, "Yes, whatever we need to stop this." He was becoming more and more convinced that they all needed to know so they could protect each other.

They watched as the medics put Zane on a gurney. Jo held his hand as they went to the infirmary. Chuck looked at Sarah with concern. He had found from Mary that Zoe was in the infirmary. He bent down and whispered to Sarah what he found. He and Sarah had talked to each other more about the Zane and Jo situation than they had about the dumb book Chuck had gotten from Morgan. He knew she would do something.

Sarah caught up with Jo in the elevator. Sarah gave her a hug and gently whispered, "Zoe is in the infirmary." She saw Jo's face become distressed. "We'll do want whatever you want to fix this."

"Thanks, really. But I'll take care of it," Jo replied in a hushed voice. They stood together in the short ride up to the infirmary level. The medics wheeled him into the infirmary with Jo and Sarah following. Allison was waiting by the table that was put in position to receive Zane. The medics moved him from the gurney. While Zoe had started to rush up to see, Jack held her back. Jack and Jo nodded at each other in silence thanks.

Chuck was on the conference call, "We've identified where he hid the bombs and the guards have been notified. It looks like he came back to the electronics lab so he could add a power supply and boost the signal for the trigger to the bombs. He may have been getting ready to leave GD and then blow them."

Jack came on, "Andy, you better get over to the jail and make sure our prisoners are still okay. If so, you probably ought to look for the other two that were working in Beverley's lab. Oh, and Andy, the assassin may already have found them. So widen your search to include dumpsters and alike."

Fargo asked, "Can I end the lock down now? And I need Jo to come up, so we can turn it off."

Chuck was back, "Sarah and Jo, let's meet at Fargo's office so we can give Fargo and General Mansfield an update."

Fargo followed up, "Is Zane okay?"

Allison had just completed a CAT scan to locate the bullet, "Yes, the wound does not appear to be life threatening. He should be okay."

"Okay, then I will break down the conference. Thanks everyone." Fargo hung up.

Chuck turned to Mary, "You probably should take Andy's place and watch Allison's kids. If anything comes up, let me know." He tapped his ear piece. Mary remained cloaked and took off out of GD.

Chuck went up to Fargo's office and he went over to Sarah and Jo, "Everything okay?"

Jo managed, "Yes, Allison had started the procedure when we left."

Chuck took her hand, "Look I started this while you went down to cover Jack and Allison. General Mansfield came on and I explained what was happening. I said we were up here on vacation, but then you asked us for assistance." He went on to repeat what he had said. "Okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll do the rest," Jo smiled.

Fargo got General Mansfield on the screen after they turned off the lock down. The General started, "Is the situation under control?"

Fargo smiled, "Yes, General. I'll let Miss Lupo explain." She went on to detail the events since the last call.

When she finished, the General said, "That's very good. Thank you. And Agents Bartowski and Walker thank you for the assistance. I'll let General Beckman know. Also, tell Mister Donovan that was a good job."

Chuck spoke up, "Yes, he did save Jo's life."

Jo hadn't had time to think about what had happened in any detail. But she now remembered looking straight down the assassin's gun barrel as Zane tackled her. Her eyes went wide.

The General added, "Please pass along my thanks to him also." He closed the conference and the screen went blank.

Fargo looked over at Chuck, "Wow, sounded like quite a shoot out."

All three said, "Fargo!"

After Fargo looked at the floor, Chuck asked, "Do you know when Claudia is getting here?"

Fargo looked at the clock, "Yes, she should be here in two hours. I was going to meet her at the airport. Is there something else I have to do?"

The three looked at each other and shook their heads. Chuck asked, "Sarah, did you get a time from Casey on when he would arrive?"

"It should be the same time, might even be the same plane," Sarah concluded. "Saying that, Casey was shot in the leg recently and is still healing. We have been trying to keep him in a wheel chair so that the wound heals and doesn't keep tearing and bleeding. Do you have a vehicle that could handle a wheelchair?"

"Sure," answered Fargo, "I can have one out at the airport waiting. He'll like it. It can switch between having a normal seat for the driver or a wheel chair with locking points."

"Sounds great. Meanwhile, before we talk with Claudia about it, don't set up any transportation for the Bridge. We will work that out when she gets here. Is Artie still coming?" Chuck asked.

Fargo looked at Chuck. He knew that he wanted more people involved in this, but after he set it up Claudia called back, "Well, Claudia called back and said that was another Ping, whatever that means, and Artie was not going to come."

Sarah saw Chuck's eyebrows furrow, "What are you thinking?"

"I was wondering if we could set a trap," Chuck paused.

"Hey, we almost got Claudia killed already." Fargo saw Jo begin to ask a question, "Remember the mine field?"

"Yeah, it was probably a bad idea," Chuck looked down.

Jack and Henry came into the room. Henry looked around and could sense the disappointment, "Hey, why is everyone so glum? You got the assassin. By the way, welcome back." He gave Sarah a hug and a kiss on the cheek and shook Chuck's hand. "You guys and Jo did a good job."

Jo spoke up, "Thanks. Chuck was trying to think of a way to set a trap for the people that Beverley is working with."

Jack smiled, "Well, Taggart always said it was good to put a little honey in those traps."

Chuck explained, "Yeah, well that's the problem. The trap was going to be the transportation of the Bridge and the honey was going to be Claudia. But I can't do that. As you saw, these people are deadly."

"Shame we couldn't use Andy," Jack shrugged.

Henry narrowed his eyes, "Fargo, there doesn't happened to be a Sandy model around, does there?"

"Fargo," Jo was about to say it the other way, "You would, wouldn't you?" When she saw he was not forth coming, "Where is it? Now, Fargo." She started to move toward him and he was getting as far away as he could.

"She's down in the Robotics lab. And it's Michelle not Sandy." Fargo said from the corner of the room.

"Can you make her look like Claudia?" Chuck asked.

When Fargo looked at the floor, Jo said, "I don't want to even know." She turned to Chuck and Sarah, "I am sure that we can make her look identical. What is your plan?"

"First, I was not going to ship the real Bridge. I was going to hide it here at GD." He saw some concerned faces, "I was hoping we could find the p-bane phase board. That is, if there is one. If there is, I was going to shift the Bridge, and still hide it at GD."

"We still have a room full of Tess' experiments. We can look through those," Henry said.

Jo looked at Sarah, "Tess left for Australia last week."

Jack added, "Allison and I already checked on her. She is doing great and loves it."

"Okay, so Henry and I can look for that tomorrow and get it ready. But I also need someone to make a pretty good copy of the Bridge. I mean good enough that if someone tries to turn it on they won't be able to tell it from the real one," they all looked at Fargo.

"Sure, no problem," was his answer. They all knew he would be trying to replicate the Bridge.

"Good, the rest of this will depend on Claudia. We'll talk it over with her tonight." Chuck finished.

Sarah added, "We really don't know if getting the assassin ends the interest Beverley's people may have in Jack, Allison and their families. But I think we still need to be on guard for something."

"I know we can't protect everyone all the time. We'll need additional people," Jack responded.

Henry said, "I can authorize a couple more as the Mayor of Eureka. Jack, can you get your old Marshall's office to nominate a couple people?"

"Sure, I'll call them tonight," Jack replied.

Jo said, "We can cover you while you're here at GD." She looked at Chuck and Sarah, "I'll assign a guard to Allison whenever she is here. They will go with her to the infirmary and provide protection."

Chuck looked at Sarah, "You think we'll be able to come here at least once a month and check on things."

"Sure, we could even set up a system so that you could run new hires through us. Chuck might catch something," Sarah turned to look at the others.

Jack said, "Yeah fine." He had been told back at Christmas what the Intersect was and what it meant that Chuck could do. Henry knew that Chuck had a download of something for the Government, but not what it was. And while he knew that Chuck had been affected by the laser with Kim's data, he was not told that Chuck was actually acting on that data. The only one who truly understood what Chuck could do with Kim's data was Zane, but not the Zane in this timeline.

"Good," Sarah said and then asked, "Can we stop by the B&B before we pick up Claudia and Casey?"

"Sure," Jo drove them to GD and she would take them to get Casey and Claudia. Jo asked, "Can we check on Zane before we head out?"

Chuck immediately replied, "Okay." He wanted to see his old friend. He kept hoping that they would become better friends now. The three headed out to the infirmary.

Allison met them at the door, "He is asleep now. Probably sleep through the morning. The bullet came out without any complications. He'll need a couple weeks off, but he'll be fine. You can go see him." Then she said, "Zoe left a little while ago."

As they stood over by Zane, Jo held his hand. Sarah looked at her and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Jo sighed, "I guess." She stopped. She wasn't like this. She could hardly tell Jack anything about it. She had been talking to Sarah over the summer and it helped. She let go, "I've been trying to get to him. I do still love him. Then with Zoe. I mean she was a good friend. Now she is a little different, closer to that edgy girl that first came to Eureka. She's already said that her dad was trying to break them up because Zane was trying to get to her father.

"Then went he kissed me the other day, I thought I had broken through. But he is smart. He is picking up pieces along the way. Like the kiss, he knew that it wasn't a new kiss. I had intended to show him how serious I was but then Zoe came." Jo looked deflated, "I just can't let him go. Am I turning into some weirdo stalker?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other, "No, we know what a stalker is. You are not, trust me," said Chuck. "You just need to stay with it. I am sure he will come around."

"Chuck is right. Just keep with it. We remember what you guys were like. You belong together. You okay?" Sarah asked. There was a tear starting in Jo's eye.

"Yes, come on I'll drop you off at the B&B and be back to pick you up to get Casey and Claudia," Jo broke into a smile.

**Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

Jo picked Sarah and Chuck up at the B&B. They had unpacked and each was happy to take a shower and dress for the evening. They had agreed with Jo to take Casey and Claudia to the Café Diem for dinner that night. Jo drove over to the airport and was cleared to drive up to the plane. All three got out of the Jo's car and went to the aircraft stairs. Fargo was already there.

Claudia was out first, "Hey Fargonator!" Fargo blushed, hearing that in front of everyone. She got down the chairs and gave him a hug. "Jo, right?" they shook hands. She looked at Chuck and Sarah, "So who is…"

Casey was at the door, "Get me out of here!"

Chuck stepped up to Claudia, "I'm Chuck, the one that suggested you come. This is Sarah my partner and fiancée. And the bear at the door up there is Colonel John Casey, my other partner. I need to get him."

Claudia held up a key, "I'll get him. He apparently saw an old poster of me from my hacking days, I think. Anyway, he wasn't exactly being nice. He thought he was going to leave me in handcuffs until we got here." She saw that he did not understand, "I took them off and used them on him. When the pilot asked what was happening, I showed him my badge." She showed Chuck her Secret Service badge. "I know it's not permanent yet. But Mrs. Frederic has said I can use it." She was a little puzzled watching Chuck flash, "Something wrong, big guy?"

Sarah intervened, "No, just a long day. But it will get longer if we don't get Casey out of the handcuffs."

Chuck finished the flash, "Sorry, just thinking of a new way to get the job done." He smiled at her, "But Casey does not play by your rules for handcuffs. Generally he'll break his thumb and take them off. Then he'll go break the person that put them on." He held his hands like he was breaking a stick and snapped them.

Claudia's eyes got big, "Good to know. I'll go get him."

Sarah took her hand, "I'll go with you. It will be safer." Claudia gave her bag to Fargo and went back up the stairs with Sarah. When they got to the top, Sarah said, "Casey, this is Claudia Donovan. Our job is to protect her and her mission with any means necessary." Sarah held up her phone with the eye of the camera pointed at Casey.

"Stop it," Casey growled. After Claudia unlocked the handcuffs he said, "Good job. Do it again and I'll put them around your neck."

Claudia smiled her mischievous look, "Kinky, I like it." Casey just growled.

"Come on, we have some things to talk about tonight," Sarah said.

Casey got his crutches and started down the stairs. Claudia took the crutches and Sarah helped him down the stairs. One of the ground crew had brought the wheel chair around. Sarah helped into the chair. Casey started, "I don't have to…"

"Casey, you know what? If you want to go around with a limp all the time, get up. Even Beckman knows you're supposed to stay in the chair another week." Sarah wanted to make sure Casey was not going to go running around like he did in Costa Gravas. He had a set back from that outing. The wound opened and got infected.

"All right, all right," Casey motioned to those at the plane.

Sarah continued, "Well, you met Claudia. This is Miss Jo Lupo. She is the head of Security at Global Dynamics. Next is Doctor Douglas Fargo, he is the Director at Global Dynamics." She turned to them, "This is Colonel John Casey from NSA and our partner." They all shook hands. He asked them to call him Casey.

Jo was still impressed with Casey. Now she knew from Sarah that he was a Marine Colonel. She still almost called him sir, "Casey, Fargo got you a van that is equipped for a wheelchair. I think you'll like it. It is nicely equipped."

Fargo clicked a button on the key and the side door opened. Then a platform came out the door and was lowered to the ground. "It is set up so that after you get on the platform a clamp will come over the wheels and secure you. Then it will take you to the cabin of the van and automatically position the steering wheel and pedals for your use. And the key starts the engine."

Chuck said, "We are heading over to Café Diem for dinner and then the B&B to talk over our plan. Meet you all at Café Diem."

_A/N So could still add Morgan. _

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4 A Phased Plan

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 4—a Phased Plan

**Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

The next morning at the B&B Chuck was putting on his shirt, he had to pause. Sarah had her sweater on and was standing in front of the mirror adding the last touches to her makeup. She always amazed him and this morning was no different. His breath was taken away as he studied her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was full and golden. The blue cassimere sweater and tan slacks were perfect. Even with the form fitting body armor, the sweater seemed to fit even better.

Sarah put on the last makeup and closed the case. "Chuck, you ready to go," she turned to see him staring at her. "You like it?"

"You know I do," he finished his shirt and came over to her. Putting his arms around her, "You know we have to be careful. It's not from the Intersect, but Volkoff and Beverley's people seem too close to each other. If they are working together…"

"Yes, I know. We'll both wear our vests all the time. I'll get with Jo and make sure everyone else does too." She turned around and gave him a kiss.

Casey was downstairs in the lobby. When he saw them approaching his growl did not stop, "How do you turn this thing off?"

Chuck laughed, "I said it was in the book. I even think it's the first page." He pointed to the instruction manual for CARINA that was on the table in the lobby. They had explained the night before that the B&B was now automated. CARINA, the Computerized Artificial Receptionist, Innkeeper, Nutritionist and Attendant, ran the B&B. When Chuck got to the room last night, he had asked CARINA for privacy mode. He had assumed that Casey would too.

Sarah smiled, "Look at it this way, if it was Carina… Well, at least you weren't handcuffed to your bed."

Claudia came in at the moment and laughed, "Wow, Pete warned me that you might be a little different."

Chuck responded, "Okay, straighten up, minors present."

"I thought she was from a warehouse, not a mine," Sarah dead panned.

"I hate mimes," Casey growled.

"She's a minor, not a miner," smiled Chuck.

"Oh, you guys have been together too long. Come on, I'll go with you, Sugar Bear," she saw everyone stare at her in disbelief. "What? I can read files?" She shrugged, "Hey, we can get pretty much what we want. And if not, I can usually get it."

Chuck started to wonder just how good she was. He knew from his flash that she had broken into the Warehouse system. His plan counted on Zane's help, but if Claudia was good enough to find a file that referenced Casey as Sugar Bear, he would definitely need her. "Okay, a little change to the plan. First, you are going to help me."

They all got in Casey's van, stopped at Café Diem for breakfast with everyone, and headed to Global Dynamics. While they were back in the van with Casey and Claudia, Chuck and Sarah told them that a machine that could alter time was to be transported to the Warehouse. Casey's main job was to protect Claudia, but the plan should help with that job. Sarah told Casey that the device was considered a Section Five project and not many people were permitted access. Claudia just raised her eyebrow at Chuck. She knew what the Bridge was and also knew that it really wasn't an artifact. Chuck winked at her and she remained silent. Casey drove into the underground parking at Global Dynamics. They got out and all met in the conference room beside Fargo's office. Around the table were Fargo, Claudia, Henry, Sarah, Jack, Allison, Casey, Jo, and Chuck. Casey turned on the jammers and announced, "Okay, we're clear."

Chuck started, "Okay, a little change to the plan. I'd like Claudia to help me first."

Jo thought it might give her an out, "Does that mean that Zane does not have to help? You know that while he thinks he was charged in the theft of the DED, he may not know what the device does."

Chuck answered, "Yes, that's right. We might need him later, but right now I think Claudia should be able to handle this job. It will give Zane a little more time to rest before we need him." He knew there was a risk including Zane, but he kept thinking that Zane would come around. He also understood that Casey might find out too. In the back of his mind he knew that at some point everyone would have to know the story for the plan to work. He was still convinced that it was of critical importance to keep the device out of the Volkoff/Beverley Collective hands. They were all happy with that term last night. Claudia had mentioned it last night and it seemed to fit. He nodded to Casey.

Casey began, "Okay, this will be the central point. If you get done with your project, check in here. Security is up and running. As you can see, Deputy Sheriff Andy is over with Allison's children and there are two guards with Zoe."

"Yes, the faster we get done with this, the happier Eureka will be," Jack held his head. Zoe had accused him of trying to break her and Zane up. She was at the infirmary this morning with the two guards sitting next to her. "And I agree with Chuck, these people are very dangerous. Be careful."

Allison went back to the infirmary. She found Zoe sitting there in between the guards with a frown on her face. Zane was asleep. Allison checked his vitals, but left him alone.

Chuck and Claudia followed Fargo to the computer lab. Chuck sat where Fargo pointed. He plugged in his laptop and turned around to face Fargo and Claudia. "Okay, Mary," Chuck looked up. They followed his look and saw Mary de-cloak.

"Oh wow, sweet," came from Claudia.

"Claudia, this is Mary. She is now linked to your computers. She has the last fingerprint of the Collective. They were running surveillance in the building and accepting its voice and video for transmission. Now I realize the information is dated, but Claudia, I want you to track it as far as you can. Then let me know and we'll install some alarms to let us know whether they become active again.

"Next, Fargo and I will be setting up the additional surveillance for here and Eureka. We'll be able to tell if someone else in area is monitoring the building and its contents. Any questions?" Chuck asked.

Henry went to the old Global Dynamics warehouse. His job was to find an experiment that Chuck had used at New Years and get it ready again. There were records showing that it had been created. Fargo had already unlocked the records to verify it and locate it. The P-Brane board was secured in a crate at the North end of the warehouse.

Jo, Jack and Sarah went to the Collective's building. The timing was perfect, Chuck and Claudia had finished their job and Claudia sent out the first notice that the Warehouse was taking over custody of the Bridge. General Mansfield was on the phone to Fargo in a second. Fargo explained that it seemed reasonable since the warehouse had the original Einstein Bridge. Fargo also arranged for Jo to take a truck and forklift with them. The forklift was remote controlled. It fit nicely on the truck with enough room for the Bridge. Jo found the Major from the other day. She presented the papers Claudia had given them. There was a quick call to General Mansfield then Jack was moving the Bridge out of the building.

Meanwhile Chuck and Claudia had joined Henry in one of the Section Five labs. Henry had the equipment out on the bench and was checking the circuits on the board. Chuck asked, "Seen any problems yet?"

"No, the circuits are responding. There does not appear to be any dead circuits." Henry looked up at Chuck from doing the last test. "I have about fifteen more to check."

"Okay, I'll look through their schematics." He looked at Claudia, "Want to join me?"

They were studying the chart for a while. Claudia pointed at one of the circuits, "Is this a redundant path or is it needed?"

Chuck looked over, "Very good. I think you're right. It's not the redundant side. It would slow the response a nanosecond, taking it out could make a big difference."

Henry called out, "Okay, that was the last one. What did you find?" Chuck pointed it out to Henry, "She's right, we ought to eliminate it."

"Score one for the girl," she said in a low breath.

Chuck smiled at her, "Okay, wait for the rollercoaster." He connected the laptop to the board and positioned it so she could watch, "Henry, I am going to start my tuning. I need you to check this circuit during the first part." Chuck began the tuning. He started to make the adjustments just like the year before. Then he set the P-Brane to land the passengers at the same place they left. Spotting an anomaly in the shape of the wave, he flashed on some advanced particle physics statistical methods and was able to reshape the electromagnetic convergence of the p-brane.

Claudia was watching and trying to keep up. She saw the last change, "What did you just do?"

Chuck was still pretty busy, "I changed it." He kept on working.

Claudia was still keeping up, "Don't make me ask."

Chuck got it stable and smiled, "Basically I fixed it so that we won't blow apart when we come back. You were able to follow most of it, weren't you?" He called out to Henry, "Go to the next circuit."

"Well yeah, but you were like…" Claudia was amazed.

"Just a little calculus with electronics theory thrown in," Chuck offered.

Henry looked at his multimeter, "The battery is dead. I'll be right back." He left with the multimeter.

"You know that we put the artifacts that let people do that in a blue gue and lock them away?" Claudia asked.

"Yes, when we get done with this Sarah and I can tell you a little story. For now I need you to focus on the bad guys," Chuck smiled at her.

"So why are you showing this to me?" Claudia wondered.

Chuck thought for a minute, "We are not out here to put these Bridges in the warehouse because we think they might be a disaster in the wrong hands."

Claudia finished it, "You know they are."

Chuck slightly nodded, "You are being shown so that if you ever encounter one of these p-branes, you'll be able to tune it and get what is on the other side. And expect that what is on the other side may be waiting to kill you." He paused to watch her shake. "The Collective is capable of building one of these. They may go through a couple hundred people to see how it works, but they would only call that progress. Eventually they will have one that works. When we are done, you and I will come back to see how we can trace the p-brane boards by looking for a residual signature. We will make one of the devices for here, one for you to take to Warehouse 13, and one for Sarah and me."

"Right," Claudia said.

Henry came back in with the multimeter, "Okay, want to start back on the first one?" They began going through the process of checking the circuits and aligning the signatures.

Fargo came over to the room in a little. He had the mock up of the Bridge on another forklift. He set it in the side of the lab, "It almost looks done. When we get the real one, we will be able to add what I missed."

Almost on cue, Jack walked into the room with the real Bridge on the remote control forklift following him. Fargo motioned to the corner and Jack positioned it there. Sarah and Jo followed Jack into the room. Fargo showed them the paints, odds and end electronics, plumbing and wood pieces to use in making the Bridges match. They began working on it.

Chuck and Claudia continued to make alignments as Henry went through the circuits. Chuck was sure Claudia was picking it up and had her make the last two alignments. He was happy with her progress and understanding of the board. When finished he announced, "Okay, I am going to try the board. Everyone please go up to the viewing area."

Sarah came up to him, "You have this right, no question whether it will work?"

He blinked, "I love you too. And yes, it is set. Just want to make sure there is no movement. If the Bridge fell off the forklift and on to the board, I am not sure what kind of reaction would take place."

There was a hardened viewing booth at the back of the lab where people could watch experiments in progress. When everyone was in place, Chuck stood on the board and used the board's remote to active it. There was no flash or weird sound, he just disappeared. He reappeared in another minute.

"Okay, that will do it," he waved everyone back into the lab. "Okay, this is ready. Are you done with the mini-me?"

Fargo answered, "Yeah, I think it should work."

Sarah added, "How about you three look it over and compare the two. Let's know where something does not look the same."

Claudia pointed to a set of stripes on one panel that Fargo had painted in reserve order. When that was corrected, Chuck said, "Okay, the next step. We need to verify that the signals from the terminal points match."

That process took a little longer. Fargo had the components of two computers in the false Bridge. They were connected to the terminal points and with an extra power source were able to make the signals look real. Chuck and Henry made the signals match and Claudia verified it.

When that was complete, everyone agreed that it was ready to go. They placed the p-brane board in the center of the lab and then took the platform that Fargo made and put it on top. Jack got the remote for the forklift and positioned the real Bridge on the platform. Chuck, Claudia, and Jo got on the platform.

Chuck said, "Okay, we ready? Fargo is lead, Sarah and Jack hold doors open, and Henry stays here at the lab. We go with weapons out for the truly improbable case that someone from the Collective is on the other side. And once again, if the platform comes back and we are not there, please come get us." Henry had another remote for the board. Sarah had insisted that both Chuck and Claudia take one of Jo's Glock 22's. Chuck had his in a shoulder holster. He just could not bring himself to wear a waist holster with a weapon strapped down to his both legs. Claudia's Tesla came with a holster that put the weapon in the small of her back. Wearing another holster with the Glock on her right hip was okay. Fargo's kidding remark that it made her look sexy, finalized the position.

Everything was to be timed. Chuck activated the p-brane and they had two minutes to get into the hallway. Claudia was the first to speak, "That was so cool." She went over and put her hand through Fargo, "Sweet."

Chuck smiled, "Right, remember that if someone recognizes you or talks back to you, then we are in trouble." Both nodded.

Jo walked over to the door with Fargo, "The hallway is clear."

"Okay, coming your way. Claudia you need to move a bit. We can run over their feet but when we do it to each other it will hurt," Chuck was moving the forklift with the Bridge toward the door. Claudia moved aside. Chuck got the Bridge to the door without any problem.

Fargo was checking his watch and waited the two minutes. Then he started down the hallway to the left. It was about one hundred yards down this hallway before he stopped. He would wait another minute.

Jo went ahead and stood where Fargo was waiting. Claudia came along side the Bridge. She was doing a good job checking for anyone approaching. Chuck continued down the hall with the forklift. He only paused once to correct the heading and make sure he didn't hit the wall. He arrived at the position with a few seconds to spare.

Sarah moved to the door that Fargo opened and stayed there. Fargo continued and went down the hall another fifty yards to another door. He waited there.

Chuck called out watch out and almost ran the forklift into Sarah but stopped it in time. He backed it up and went through the door.

"Hey, thought you said that it would not hurt them?" Claudia asked.

"I know. Still don't want to mash her or anyone," Chuck replied. He continued down the hall and got to the next door. Jack stayed there and Fargo went into a large warehouse room. On the opposite side of the warehouse, there were storage containers with doors that sealed and then were bonded to the container. Fargo said they were designed to with stand a nuclear explosion and still maintain their integrity. Chuck maneuvered the forklift to the storage container and put the Bridge inside.

"Okay, it is in place. Let's head back," Chuck turned around and moved the forklift to the door. They walked passed Jack and out into the hall. It was easy going down the hall. Jo went ahead and Claudia stayed with the forklift. When they passed Sarah it seemed like shift change. The hall was full of people. Chuck looked at his watch and decided it was lunch time.

He worked his way down the hall. He accidentally pushed his way through one person. Actually the person walked through him. As another group came out of their lab, Claudia moved around them but still bumped one man in the shoulder. She automatically said, "Oh, excuse me." She heard a grunted 'Sure.'

_A/N __Got a little snow today. __Please review._


	5. Chapter 5 pbranes flying

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Technological progress is like an axe in the hands of a pathological criminal."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 5—p-branes flying

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

For that split second it seemed that the 'Sure' echoed in the hallway. Claudia turned and said, "Hold it." Her Tesla was out and swinging into position.

Chuck dropped the remote and put two tranq shots into the man he thought was the offending person. Those shots went through and bounced off the next man. Then Chuck saw his eyes. It was Don Marco.

Claudia saw the man pull something from his pocket and then the two tranq darts fell to the ground. She fired the Tesla. The electric bolts went out from the gun and enveloped the man. He continued to struggle and managed to push the button on the device he got from his pocket. The noise was terrific and the light illuminated the entire hall way. Claudia closed her eyes as it seemed Don Marco was expanding and then blew apart.

Jo was running down the hall as soon as she heard, "Hold it." She had her gun out and was ready to take out the threat whatever it was. She saw the tranq darts fall to the floor and Claudia lining up a shot with her Tesla. Jo shot for the chest. The next thing she knew she was blown back down the hall.

Chuck was thrown against the wall in the hall way and Claudia landed next to him. He flashed on what had just happened. He knew Don Marco had just been blown into another dimension in little pieces. The device he had was to activate a tachyon transporter. He reached over to Claudia, "Are you okay?" She only nodded. He helped her up and then went over to Jo. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that?" Jo sat up and then got to her feet.

"That was Don Marco. Remember him from last Christmas and New Years?" Chuck asked.

"Right, back again," answered Jo.

"Did I just blow him up?" Claudia asked, trembling a little from the experience.

"Actually, I think he blew himself up." Chuck went over and put his arm around Claudia. He remembered the thought of his first time. He would wait and spend as much time as Claudia needed to set this right. "The device he had was based on tachyon particle physics. I am pretty sure that the Tesla modulated the field he was in with enough energy that when he pushed the button, it did not move him, but blew him a part. You did the right thing. I'll show you how it worked when we get back. He did it, not you."

Claudia looked at him and gave him a hug, "Thanks. I just…"

Jo came up, "It's okay. Last time he was trying to blow us up."

Chuck watched Claudia nod and collect herself. They were ready to go. Except when he tried the remote for the forklift, it would not move. "Okay, small problem. The forklift is not working. I must have damaged the remote when I let it drop."

Jo came over and looked at the controls on the forklift. "We could just move it back to the storage room and leave it. It will be a little harder from these controls, but it will work." Chuck nodded and she began to move it back to the storage room.

"Okay, let's get going before they come after us," Chuck said. They walked quickly back to the lab with Henry. With everyone in position on the platform, Chuck got the controls for the p-brane and activated it. They were back in less than a second. Chuck looked at each, "Everything okay?"

Henry echoed that, "Hey, you guys okay? There was a bright flash from down the hallway."

Chuck responded, "Yes, let everyone know we are back and alright. We need Fargo to lock the container and everyone to come back here." He took the hands of both girls, "How about you sit down over here?" Once they were in the chairs they slumped over, as if they had just finished a long race. Chuck felt it too.

As soon as Sarah came in the room she went to Chuck and held him, "I know everyone has been asking, so I won't. But are you three are going to the infirmary? Now what happened?"

With Jack and Fargo in the room, Chuck stood by his laptop and began the explanation. He was wrapping it up with, "I have to assume that Marco had a tachyon generator. Mary does show Cherenkov radiation in the recordings which are indicative of a tachyon distortion."

Claudia realized what could be happening, "You are talking about time travel."

"Yes, where the person travels from one point in time to another." He saw the look on her face wondering whether she should ask. He knew the question; it was a part of a file he found on Warehouse 13. "There have been some discoveries in particle physics which provide another way to travel, and instead of a few hours, are permanent. And we need to talk about her." He ended looking at Claudia. The records indicated the Warehouse 13 team had used HG Wells' Time Machine to travel in time. Claudia had participated in adjusting the machine. The difference was that the HG Wells' machine transported the person's mind to another person in the target time period and it only worked for 21 hours. The tachyon generators that Chuck and Sarah used at New Year's Eve sent people backward or forward a year at a time.

Jack looked over at Henry, "We have to find it. That can be as destructive as the Bridge. Can you localize the signal that Chuck found?"

Henry thought for a moment, "Out at the garage."

Sarah looked over to them, "Okay, you go to Henry's and see if you can get a location. We'll take these three to the infirmary. Fargo, review your records and see if you can find Marco. If you do, have the guards close off his lab or office. We'll meet back at the conference room."

When they got to the infirmary, Allison met them there. Jo took the bed beside Zane then Chuck and Claudia. Claudia was having the most trouble, so Sarah stayed with her. Allison asked, "Okay, so what happened?"

Knowing that others were present, Sarah said, "They were zapped by an energy burst, similar to the ones we were working last New Year."

Chuck added, "Claudia's Tesla may have further distorted the burst. I am hoping it is something as simple as having Vitamin B deficiency, or maybe niacin."

Allison stopped at each of the monitor's and checked their eyes and reactions, "You may be right. We'll do a blood test and go from there."

Zane was watching. He sat up in his bed, "Say Jo, how are you doing?"

"Not good. How about you?" Jo was wondering what brought this on.

Zane went on, "Better. Don't feel as groggy as before and the pain is going down."

Jo was starting to fall asleep, "So happy you feel better." She fell back to her pillow. Her thoughts were confused. For a second she was remembering Jo and Zane from months ago, and then she would snap back to today. And back, Zane saw her coming to the bed. He had been valiant and saved her. She could barely keep an eye open. It was becoming so hard. He had to know. She wasn't going to let him go. For now he needed to know she loved him. Fixing the engagement would wait until they were out on a proper date. Zane put his hand to her face. He was caressing it like he did all the time. He was moving closer to her. She put all her energy behind it, "I love you." She kissed him and fell back to the pillow asleep.

Zane pulled up fast. He looked over to Chuck who was smiling. Zane had gotten worried when she first fell back to her pillow. That wasn't like the strong Jo Lupo that he knew. He had taken a bullet to make sure she was safe. He wasn't going to let some sickness get her now. He wanted her healthy and alive. He had gotten up from his bed. Pulling the IV stand with him, he went to Jo's bed. She looked worn and tired. He put his hand to her forehead to see if she was too hot. Instead her skin felt a little cool. He started to bend down to check. He was met with her saying it and kissing him. Then she was gone and asleep.

Chuck saw the confusion in his face. He was starting to fall asleep too. He thought Zane needed to be told, "Take care of her. You did too." And Chuck crashed.

Zane was thoroughly confused. He pulled up a chair and took Jo's hand. Earlier he had said something a little too flippant about Zoe going back to school and Zoe walked out on him. Zane continued to think about it. It seemed to all start when he kissed Jo at the Sheriff's office. He found that it seemed too normal. He thought it was like they were doing this for a long time and it was something he was missing. Then Zoe showed up at the office door. He kept meeting Zoe and taking her out but he kept thinking back to the kiss. Nothing that he and Zoe did seemed as normal and natural. But right now, holding her hand did seem right.

Allison came over smiling, like it was normal that Zane would be holding Jo's hand. She used the other arm and took a sample of Jo's blood. She looked at Zane, "We'll know in a couple minutes." She walked off with the sample.

Sarah got up from Claudia and went to check on Chuck. She held his hand and then gave him a kiss. Looking up she saw Zane with Jo and walked over. "Is she asleep?"

"I think so," Zane looked up at Sarah.

Sarah wanted to make sure they had things covered. Zane could not know about them and the two timelines. She decided to give them an out, "I think they may have been a little delirious before they fell asleep. Claudia kept saying something about don't let them make her a custodian. I don't know what she was talking about. It must have been something terrible from her past. Imagine someone trying to make her a janitor?"

Zane nodded, "Yeah." He still believed that holding Jo's hand felt right and did not let go. He was also starting to think, that what the three had said was real. Although he had to agree with Sarah that making Claudia a janitor was a waste.

Allison came back. She had a vial in her hand, "Chuck was right. Vitamin B3 had been broken apart by the blast. I am going to start an IV for each with a Vitamin B boost. It should get them back to normal in about three hours. It has to go through their system to completely take effect."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks, I'll let Casey know." She walked over to the door and got out her cell, "Casey, Chuck, Claudia and Jo will be fine. It will be about three hours before they are ready to go again."

Casey replied, "Well, Henry called back and said it would be almost that long before he would have his detection device ready to go."

"Okay, let's go get something to eat. I'll be right over," Sarah hung up her phone and went to get Casey.

Reassembled three hours later in the conference room, the group went over their findings. Fargo had found three photos that looked similar to Don Marco and showed them to the group. "I went to check and found two of them at their desks after lunch. This was Don Marco, a Doctor Mark Dominguez, Section Five clearance, working in a lab on the other side of Section Five."

Jack asked, "Did the other two we found have any connection to Doctor Mark?"

Fargo bent over the keyboard and began a search. He was rewarded almost instantly, "Yes, they worked on a propulsion system in the room next to the explosion."

Jo's eyebrow went up, "Zane was working in that room."

Chuck thought about that, "I'd suggest that we take him along. He might see something that we could use. But first, Henry what can your detection device do for us?"

"We should get a good detection when we are with twenty yards of the event. With one caveat, it goes down to five yards if there is dampening in a wall." Henry shrugged.

Casey got it, "So with the walls around here, you'll have to look in every room?"

"Well, open the door to each room. We should get a reading from that," Henry replied.

"Yeah, we'll just have to make sure there are no rooms beyond it," Claudia looked around the table. "You know, hidden doors?" She wanted everyone to understand, "We always have to look for places where people are hiding things."

"She is right. He was hiding things last time." Jack said.

"Yes, and since he was using a p-brane, then we must look for it there," Chuck added. Henry and the others gave their agreement.

They collected on the platform with Chuck. Sarah was standing with Chuck. Jo had Zane in a wheel chair. Claudia and Jack were there and Henry had his device on a cart. Chuck activated the p-brane. They all checked each other and headed out to the hall. First stop was Doctor Mark's lab.

The lab was set up like the others. There was a desk on the right for the principle scientist of the lab. Jo and Zane went over to look at the desk. Zane remembered seeing his books and notes from the experiment they were working. Zane spoke up, "Hey, this is different. I can turn the pages." Zane and Jo went through his notes.

The wing of the desk had two computers. Chuck went over to laptop and found he could turn it on. He took it to a workbench. Claudia joined him and looked through Doctor Mark's files. They were about done when Claudia said, "Okay I know this is a computer that is functioning in this dimension and no one would see these files. But we really have not found anything interesting. What if he is hiding a file? I mean he might have taken this computer back and forth between the dimensions."

Zane was half way listening, "She's right. That is the computer he took everywhere."

Chuck studied the computer a little longer, "So if we check his file sizes we can see whether he has something that does not match." Claudia and Zane agreed.

Henry continued to scan the lab. Sarah and Jack were checking everything they could to see if there were any hidden hinges or openings.

Zane looked over at Chuck. He had found something in the notes, "Try running , then enter a password. And the password would be Frosty2B."

Both Sarah and Chuck looked at Zane for a second thinking about the possibility of Chuck's mother being involved in this. Chuck turned to the laptop and ran the program. The schematics of the tachyon were displayed along with tuning options and a file for the p-brane. Chuck announced, "Okay, we have it. The schematics show that the connection is to a portable energy source. Fargo, did you know whether there were two energy sources built for the DED?"

"Yeah, I saw that. The first one failed," Fargo answered. Zane turned his head to look at Fargo. He did not notice, but Jo did. She realized that Zane was getting more and more of the puzzle pieces. Zane would know at some point. Henry watched the exchange and came to the same conclusion.

"So where did you put the one that failed?" Chuck asked.

Fargo thought for a moment to think of where it was put. Zane shook his head, "It's over in the power cell lab. That is on the other side of Section Five."

Jo realized that was a door away from where Doctor Mark exploded. She spoke up, "I can show you."

"Well, let's put the laptop and notebook on Henry's cart and go see. If it is not there, we'll go door by door through the labs." Jack concluded.

Jo led the way pushing Zane in his wheel chair. Chuck and Sarah were next with Sarah on Chuck's right and Claudia on the left. Jack walked with Henry. Claudia asked, "Is it always like this here?"

Jack laughed, "All the time. This is Eureka."

When they got to the room, Jo had slowed down. She and Jack went into the room first to clear it. As it turned out no one was there. Henry's device activated. It was easy to spot. The tachyon equipment was contained in one equipment rack. The old DED power source was at the bottom of the rack.

Henry said, "That's definitely it."

Jo was admiring the equipment and thinking, "How far will this go?"

Chuck finished studying the equipment, "I think Doctor Mark was right. The tuning options in the laptop show the range to be close to three years. He was able to triple the power from the previous version."

Sarah asked, "Do we still have to find his p-brane board?"

Henry was studying the equipment rack that was next to them and noticed the rubber mat in front. Once he removed the mat and saw the small platform underneath, he knew it was the p-brane. "This is the p-brane. Not quite the same as the one we used, but it would work." He looked at Chuck, "What do you want to do?"

Fargo spoke up, "General Mansfield sure would be happy, if we could show that we captured a DED power source back."

Sarah suggested, "Why don't we take the power source back with us to the conference room with us? Then we can figure out what to do. Right now, having everything in the same place, is probably not a good thing."

Both Chuck and Henry said, "Right."

Chuck and Henry worked on disconnecting the power source. When they finished, the group went back to the p-brane platform. Henry brought the power source, laptop and notes on the cart. They were transported back into the real dimension and began heading to the conference room.

Zane looked at Jo as she was taking him back to the infirmary, "Hey, what's going on? I thought we were going back to the conference room?"

_A/N Hope you enjoyed._

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6 a Revelation

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Whoever is careless with the truth in small matters cannot be trusted with important matters."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 6—a Revelation

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

Zane looked at Jo as she was taking him back to the infirmary, "Hey, what's going on? I thought we were going back to the conference room?"

"We have some things to discuss that you're not clear for." Jo answered.

"Hey, I thought I was cleared for everything. That's why I worked on the DED," Zane asked.

Jo slowed and stopped. She had been thinking about this. She was pretty sure that Henry had told Grace, Dr. Grace Monroe, his wife in the new Eureka. She knew in her job, she could grant a clearance to an area based on prior clearances. But she realized too, that this was not a clearance this was a sanction event. If Zane could not be trusted in this world, then he did not need to know. But she knew to get him to the point he could be trusted and wanted to be trusted. And most of all she wanted Zane back, her Zane. She had a look of determination, "I'll take you the infirmary. Get checked by Allison and then I want you back." She pushed him to the infirmary and then raced back to the conference room.

Chuck saw her coming. He thought he had an idea about what she wanted. He and Sarah had been talking it over too. They just could not figure a way to get Casey really involved in their work unless he knew. He already knew they were trying to find Chuck's mother and had been helping. At this point even Morgan knew about trying to find his mother. He was staying beside Claudia when she got in the room, "You want to tell him?"

Jo nodded and kept walking. She was going to make the case and see if it flew.

Claudia was watching. She was about to ask, but this time decided to wait. She was beginning to think there was more going on than she knew. She began to wonder about what had been said so far. _'First Fargo calls wanting to have the Warehouse take another Bridge. But the only Bridge that was built was the one we have in the warehouse. That one was made by Einstein and that Dr. Grant. Then oddly enough, well it was odd, Mary. Mary was far more capable than Martha and yet, Mary was with Chuck, and not an experiment in GD, a little strange. Then a little, maybe a lot stranger, Chuck can handle extremely difficult physics, math and other things faster than anyone. Then he knew the Bridges will, not 'could', cause a disaster if in the wrong hands. Then that guy blew up when hit with the Tesla. He wasn't going to the other dimension, he was activating the tachyon to travel…in time.' _She waited for Jo to get in the room, "Okay folks, time to play a little truth or dare. And I'd say everyone gets to play." She saw that she got everyone's attention.

Henry asked, "What do you think you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I think it's time we talked about time." Claudia answered.

Jack got his phone, "Allison, I think you ought to come up."

Chuck was watching this unfold, "So what are the down sides on this?"

"Sanctions," Fargo said immediately.

Chuck looked at Fargo, "I know you said this before, but what is that based on?"

"Well, it's in the…" Fargo paused. He really did not remember seeing it. He began to wonder whether it was only something he heard. At that point Allison walked in.

Casey growled, "Generally, no one writes that kind of thing down." He folded his arms, "Either you trust the people you tell, or you don't tell them. And if they do something to lose your trust, you eliminate them. None of the sissy sanctions stuff, you do it." He drew his hand across his throat. "So, the real question becomes, is telling the person so critical that without informing them, many, if not hundreds or thousands of people will die. And then if they tell others, that the same disaster will strike."

"Okay, my concern is that without Casey knowing, we are out a critical part of our arm against the Collective." Chuck paused, "And you know that."

Sarah added, "I agree. We need Casey. The threat is very deadly. We need his help to even have a hope of coming out on top."

Jack thought about it. He remembered the work that Casey did the last time he was there. He could see that he was critical to Chuck and Sarah's team, "I agree."

Allison, Jo and Henry followed along. Fargo held out but then nodded his agreement.

Chuck then said, "Okay, next and because at least one of them has to know, Claudia. I am guessing based on her Truth or Dare, she has figured out some of what has happened. We need her so we complete the protection of the Bridges." Chuck also thought he needed Claudia in case she came on these devices on her own or if the Warehouse agents did. He was trying to show her how to deal with them and use them against their enemy. He looked around the room. He got silent approval.

Chuck looked at Jo for a second, "Then finally, one more. Let me explain that I think we need one more person here with the technical skills to handle the Bridges, p-brane, and tachyon. I would think it best to handle this in pairs here at GD. Now since Henry has explained to Grace a little of what happened, he could easily go over the details and teach her the rest. Fargo understands them and I recommend that we include Zane in our merry little band. I think he has figured out some of this, actually maybe more than Claudia." He thought about asking Jo, but decided that it would be better to ask someone else, "Jack, what do you think? Will he be able to handle it?"

"Yes, he's ready. I think it has been building for a while. I am not sure what happened before that held him back. Probably something I, or the other me, did not do," Jack answered.

Jo was beaming. She could hardly wait to get him.

Chuck asked, "Everyone agree?" They all nodded. "Okay. Jo, please get Zane. And Henry, I think we should get Grace too. She needs the whole story and to know what we are up against." Jo left and Henry went to call Grace.

Claudia got out a funny looking box, walked over to the back of the conference room and started to talk into it. She was surprised to be talking with Mrs. Frederic but decided it was better.

Chuck sat down with Sarah. She bumped his shoulder with hers, "You're doing a good job."

Casey looked over, "He is doing fine. Assuming that what he is going to tell us doesn't get us all killed."

"Thanks Casey. It helps me remember what's real." Chuck got poked by Sarah, "Well, it does. I am, as we all are, trying to make sure we all make it through this and keep these things from the Collective. I think this is a good plan, but I need you guys to tell me if we are doing something wrong."

Casey smiled, "Any time."

Claudia came back to the conference table and sat down. She heard the last comment, "You have permission to tell them. Your assessments have been correct on the threat. The Regents agree, secure the devices. Thank you."

Chuck smiled back as the others came into the conference room. "Okay, everyone thank you for coming. We need your help. We are fighting something we call the Collective. The organization is made of people who belong to the Volkoff organization. Now you may have heard of Volkoff before, they are a major military weapons supplier throughout the world. At this point we believe they are deep into the espionage world selling secrets and weapons to organizations and nations set against our country. The Collective includes an organization with Beverley Barlowe. In another time we believe that was called the Collective. They appear to be set on shaping the world in their own vision."

Claudia held up her hand, "So you know, there could be another group out there. For those I have not officially met," she looked at Chuck and Sarah and saw them agree she should tell the others, "I am in the Secret Service. The people I work with put things away that cause harm to our country and the world. I was called to take the Bridge and put it away. I think I have realized what Chuck, Jack, Jo and the others are dealing with. But first I'll let them tell us what they know, and then we'll talk about another side of this."

Chuck had thought a couple times that there was more about Claudia than was obvious. He could hardly wait for what she had to say. He started, "Okay, let us tell you a little story. Last Founders' Day, a few of us in this room went back to 1947. The Einstein and Grant Bridge device here in Eureka connected with the same device as it was in 1947 through a wormhole. We were connected to it through some new cell phones that had just been sent out. Sarah and I had just gotten the new phones the day before. We were at March Air Reserve Base waiting to send off the Ring Elders that had just been captured." Chuck watched as Casey started to connect and see a difference. "When the phones rang we were back at March Field, listening to Jackie Robinson at his first game in the Majors. We were able to evade detection. After I put a new transistor in the phones, the next time the phones rang we were transported back to this timeline. Here in Eureka, there was a little more activity. Jack will you explain?"

The attention was shifted to Jack, "Well, the story is about the same. We had the cell phones and got transported to 1947, then Camp Eureka. Some of us got captured and we got them released. Doctor Grant helped us. And that's where things changed. Henry had fixed the phones like Chuck, but when the Bridge was connected and turned on Doctor Grant came with us. And things were different." He turned to look at Chuck, "I am sorry that Chuck had the most significant change. His father had been killed. Each of us seemed to have some change. Henry was married to Grace. I was still seeing Tess. Kevin, Allison's son, had a significant change. He is now a normal teenager in Eureka. And well…" He looked at Jo to see if she would say it.

Sarah added, "Chuck and I were engaged here last New Year's Eve. After coming back to this timeline we found that we were together, but not yet engaged."

Zane spoke up, "That's why you had my grandmother's ring and why the kiss…"

Claudia smiled, "But there is more right?"

Jack began, "Yes, the new Bridge was built by Beverley and her people based on a design that her father stole from Camp Eureka. Beverley had convinced Doctor Grant to go back and fix things. I am still not sure what they had in mind, or who they may have been working for. When he was preparing to go back and Beverley activated the power source, the power blast knocked Allison's car over and she was killed. I ran into the building with the Bridge and knocked Doctor Grant over at the same time he was being transported back to 1947. He decided to stop the Bridge by stopping Beverley's father. During our experience at Camp Eureka, Jo was evading capture when a truck was involved in an accident. The driver was Beverley's father. He died, but Allison revived him using a jumper cable from a jeep parked next to the accident scene. This time Doctor Grant tried by removing some jumper cables from the jeep before the accident, so that Allison's efforts would not work. But Allison continued and the father was revived. It wasn't going to work. But then Grant left a note in a recording he had in his lab. It strived all these years and was in the evidence box for his disappearance. When Jo and I went through it, well it was enough to get me to the ram the building holding the new Bridge and stop him from going back. And Allison survived the accident." Allison squeezed Jack's hand.

Claudia was still interested in hearing it all, "So what was happening with the Tachyon generator? Did Don Marco have one and what was he doing?"

Chuck explained, "He was using the Tachyon generator to collect information on GD. First he used a wormhole to transport the GD Section 5 to a different time. Then he went back in time and transported the repository of GD records. Next he was going for the B&B because it contained some surveillance equipment with recordings that went back twenty years. He propelled it a year ahead. By then Sarah and I were married, along with… Well, we trapped him in a warehouse and he made a mistake. We left part of him with the folks in the year ahead timeline. The rest was transported to one of his settings. Then we came back to the New Year's Eve party."

Zane laughed, "Let me guess. Jo and I were married." When he looked in Sarah's eyes, he knew it was true.

Casey jumped in, "Okay, beside the soap opera, who was with who and did they know, we still have to get rid of the Bridge."

Claudia said, "Well, not really." She pulled out her Farnsworth. "As you have probably noticed we use different equipment than you. But it does work. This is our cell phone. The weapon I used on Don Marco generally acts like a taser but never made anyone explode. I guess the old and new combining can bring around explosive results.

"I did check and got approval to tell you this. It comes with the normal security paperwork. Fargo will have to print a copy for everyone to sign. And in this case you will all be covered by this paperwork for all that you have heard and are about to hear," she smiled at Chuck. She would explain later that there would be no sanctions. She persuaded Mrs. Frederic to cover all of it. "We had an associate that was helping us. She, as she might put it, showed her colors. She is no longer with us. But we did use some of her equipment, a time machine. She had used it before with the same result. On both occasions, going back in time did not change the outcome of the events. So just like Beverley's father, our associate was not able to stop the murder of her daughter, and our two agents were not able to stop the killings of two women. They were however able to get a message to us on the need to go back in time. I would imagine that is like Jack getting the message from Grant.

"The other part of the story is that our nemesis goes back further in time, certainly more than a century. To put it in perspective, think of a secret society with Professor Moriarty as its leader. My boss had a partner that was recruited back when they had just joined the Warehouse. He recently released an enemy of ours. While she was recaptured and put away, we now believe there were others that were helping both of them. Because of the seriousness of the threat, our boss's boss's bosses now want custody of the Bridge, p-branes, and tachyon. They have also informed the Secretary of Defense that they want custody of the DED power source." Claudia left her audience with a surprised look on their faces.

Chuck looked at her, "You know what we did with the current Bridge. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," Claudia answered. She saw there were several other questions coming. She looked at Chuck and Sarah to see what they wanted to do.

Sarah stood up, "Why don't we take a quick break? Casey would normally give us the security pitch, but no talking about what you just heard anywhere but in rooms that have been cleared."

Casey grumbled, "That's here and Fargo's office."

Sarah picked up on that and turned to talk with Casey. "You know that we wanted to tell you. You are our partner. But no one knows the whole story other than the people here. That includes the General, Morgan, Ellie, and everyone else."

"Well, it does explain why the moron, has not acted like a moron in a while," Casey grunted.

"Casey!" Sarah called back at him.

Chuck heard part of the discussion, "Please excuse my prior self. Our paths diverged after the download of the Intersect 2.0. I stayed with you two. You helped me train. In the end, our team captured the five Elders. We were very good together. And I'd like to keep it that way."

Sarah added, "Me too, Casey."

"Hmm, okay," Casey grumbled.

Claudia came over to Chuck, "We probably need to talk separately. Could we use Fargo's room?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and then back, "Sure." He followed her and closed the door. "What's up?"

"Couple things, first you need to know our enemies are easily capable of setting their sights on destroying the earth. We think the people behind Helena are bent on controlling the world. The person I was talking about in my little story was H.G. Wells. She was the sister and behind most of the science in the stories. She was also a Warehouse Agent that went… Well, I keep thinking that the death of her little girl, even when she went back to save her, was too much for her. Her last attempt was to restart another super volcano. Artie described it as the cause for another complete ice age. But I told you her name so that you understand the people, who are our enemies, may not actually be Moriarty, but then again, it is just as possible that they are. In either case they are just as deadly," Claudia raised her eyebrow.

"Good to know," was all Chuck could think to say.

"Okay, so like I said when we down tuning the p-brane. I would like to know what you are," she folded her arms waiting for Chuck to explain.

"Well, I would think you may have already found that I have the Intersect in my head. And you know what that is?" Chuck asked.

Claudia shrugged her shoulders, "Yes, we knew that you and your team were working this. So, you know, if it wasn't you guys, I would not have come. But you are more than that, aren't you?"

"Yes, I also have the download of Kim. She was the replica of a partner of Henry's. She was made on a very long exploratory space flight across the galaxy. She contained petabytes of data on the science of the universe. During our visit last Christmas, a shootout and accident in Henry's lab focused a laser beam transmitting her data into my eye. It did load. I can use it. The only people that know now are you and Sarah." He was about to say a little more when there was a knock at the door.

Sarah came in, "Everyone is starting to come back. And I think you and I need a separate conversation with Zane."

"Unless Claudia has something. Well, come in you need to know this and I do have one other question for Claudia." Chuck waited until Sarah had a seat, "So, you know I told Claudia about downloading Kim. What I did not explain was how ruthless the people we are fighting are." He looked at Claudia, "You see last Christmas; they had fixed it so that a push on a button like Don Marco carried would have blown up a viewing stand with three dozen or more general officers and staff. Then there were the bombs that would have blown up GD and all of Eureka. Oh yes, I forgot the new little Spanish Flu combined with Avian Flu that killed the four calling birds, and would have taken out hundreds of thousands if left alone."

Claudia looked to Sarah. Sarah added, "Yes, that might be a difference there. And I am sure that is what Chuck wants you to realize. These people will kill without a second thought. Please be careful."

Claudia looked at them both, "Don't worry we will. I will tell the others. Now what was your question?"

_A/N Hope you enjoy._

_Please review._


	7. Chapter 7 the Switch

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU from Season 3 of Chuck and a Take-off from Season 4 of Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 7—the Switch

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

Claudia was looking at Chuck and Sarah, "Now what was your question?"

"Do you know why you were being selected to be the next Custodian?" Chuck was serious.

"What?" Claudia sat back in her chair. Only Vanessa, Mrs. Frederic, and Artie knew. Mrs. Frederic was dying when Warehouse 2 was coming back on-line. It was connecting to Mrs. Frederic and downloading its information into her mind. If it completed, Mrs. Frederic would have died from an overload, as Claudia put it. Vanessa was there to help Mrs. Frederic and they were going to use Claudia to become the next Custodian of the Warehouse 13. Claudia agreed but only with so deep reservations and fear that she almost ran out of the Warehouse. She still could not quite remember why she stayed. Artie promised after it was over, Warehouse 2 was shut down and Mrs. Frederic lived, that Claudia could make her own choices. She had to know what he thought, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it is a combination of things. After watching you pick up what I was doing with the p-brane, I knew why. You're a bit like me." Chuck began.

Sarah broke in, "Do you mean that she could take a downlo…"

Chuck held up his hand and put his fingers to his lips. He nodded, "Right, don't ever let someone take you up to their room to look at their pictures." That got him a big poke in the side. "Okay joking, and probably not a good one." He paused, "Now I know what Beckman felt like when I started."

"Chuck!" Sarah pushed him this time. She understood what Chuck was trying to say and just couldn't quite make it. "What my fiancée was trying to say is that we are concerned about you. I assume he thinks you could hold the kind files he has in his head. We will not meddle in your affairs. But if you ever get sent alone again on a mission, please call us and we will help."

"Well, there is one other thing we are going to do. We'll tell Fargo that he should send you a copy of whatever new toy that they come up with here at GD." Chuck got up, "Now I guess we need to put away our current toys."

"Before we do, just know that it goes the other way too. I think I could convince the Regents to help you out whenever you need anything extra. I did get them to agree that the papers will cover all of us for what has been discussed. There will be no sanctions." She got up, "So I was wondering could we go back in time and like put a thousand down on Secretariat to win the Triple Crown?"

Sarah looked at her, "You've never met Morgan have you?" Chuck was laughing as he went out the door.

Casey looked at Sarah when they got into the conference room, "Everything okay?"

"We are fine, Casey," Sarah responded.

Chuck looked around as everyone came back to the conference table. "So, does anyone have any questions right now? Okay, then here is there plan. Please ask questions as we go. If at the end there is any question about what you're job is, please speak up. Tomorrow…" Chuck began the explanation of the plan.

It was getting late when they finished. Fargo called over to Café Diem to get dinner set up. Jack and Allison went home, but the remaining group went to the restaurant. Sarah noticed that Zane was at least with Jo and talking with her as they left. It seemed promising.

The next morning they all met back in the conference room. Chuck, Claudia and Zane were working the trap lines. They were tracking to see if there was any activity on the surveillance they had established. Zane was checking to see if there was anything on the communications lines from the building used to build the Bridge. Claudia had set that up. He ran the system twice and had Fargo verify it, but there was nothing on the line.

Fargo and Casey were checking the surveillance that had been established in Eureka and at the building. They found nothing abnormal.

Chuck and Claudia were looking at something different. Chuck was impressed. Claudia had set this up. Her messages to set up the transfer of the Bridge to the Warehouse contained a latent tag. The tag got passed along as more traffic was generated on the transfer. Claudia's system allowed her to track those messages. While it was possible that any legitimate place the message went may have a mole working for the opposition, she was looking for those places that did not match the planned support agencies and organizations. Chuck and Claudia found three locations.

Chuck copied down the information on each location and gave it to Casey. He was on a separate system and sent the information on to General Beckman with a recommendation for immediate strikes. He got an acknowledgement, but nothing else.

Casey turned to the others. "Okay, let's go."

They followed Jo down to the armory and suited up. Chuck and Sarah already had their full body armor on, but the others now equipped themselves. Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Jack, Jo and Claudia were armed. The others carried tranq guns just in case.

They went down to the lab with the fake Bridge. Fargo loaded it onto a forklift. Chuck, Sarah, Jo and Claudia got on the platform with the tachyon and DED generator. Under it was the p-brane. Jack positioned another forklift and picked up the lot. Chuck activated the p-brane and the group on the platform went to the other dimension.

Fargo opened the door to the lab beside them and Michelle came out. She was astounding. She was a perfect match to Claudia. Fargo was smiling, as he walked with her to the forklift with the Bridge.

Claudia looked at Sarah. "Okay this is beyond anything I expected. I don't know whether I am completely weirded out or impressed."

"Yeah, Chuck has a few people he works with back at the Buy More that would be overly impressed. But it should pass the test we are looking for today," Sarah smiled.

Claudia was about to go on and Chuck knew it, "Don't ask."

Casey back in normal space picked it up, "I won't tell you…"

Jack smiled at Casey, "I can't tell you either. But he does come up with what you need."

The procession continued out to the loading docks. Deputy Sheriff Andy met them with the van. The Major from the building and another ten guards were present. The Major asked, "Will it roll around?"

Casey grunted, "No, there is tie downs attached to the lift." Casey watched as Jack and Henry put the Bridge and the forklift into a semi-truck. Casey got into the van. Jack got in also. Henry and Zane stayed back at GD with Allison, Grace and Fargo.

Andy and Michelle got in the cab of the semi-truck. The military escort pulled out first. They had two specially armed and armored vehicles from GD. They were designed to take any kind of rounds including armor piecing and small explosive. Fargo said the people would be protected. Next was the semi. Another military vehicle and then Casey's van trailed that. They were headed out of Eureka and then up 101. The plan was to cut over to Eugene on 126, if they got that far. Casey had warned them that there were too many little roads in the parks that they would be going through. These roads were prime spots for an ambush.

Casey was almost going to say he hated it when he was right, but he was smiling now. The ambush started at the beginning of a park. Pairs of vehicles form each side of the road pulled up next to their convoy. The lead vehicle of the attackers on both sides was destroyed in the first shots. That threw off the attack as the attackers either hit the blown up vehicle or retreated back into the winding park roads.

The next attack started with shoulder-fired rockets. Both sides traded shots. The first vehicles of the attackers were taken out again. But the second military vehicle and the one in trail were hit and on fire.

The Major called out, "Units 2, 3 and 4 report."

"We got fires Major. We're okay. No injuries."

Fargo was monitoring and came on line, "Fire suppression is enabled. Secondary tracks are in place and working. Vehicles are maintaining speed. Request authority to enable automatic fire suppression." When he did not hear an immediate response, Fargo added, "If they are hit again like that, I can't promise that they will keep going. They could break down and fragment the convoy."

Casey nodded. Jack went on the comm. line, "Activate it Fargo. Just please make sure you don't blow them up while you're doing it."

The third attack came at them. With escort vehicles on-line, the attackers had only two vehicles that pulled into the back roads.

Zane came on-line next, "I have a threat warning. There are a group of eight aircraft coming at you from the west."

Henry said, "Casey, it is time to pull off the road. I'll activate the camouflage as soon as you're completely stopped." Casey pulled off to the right. The new GD device was activated. The van repeated the scene on the other side and looked like another mound on the side of the road.

The next deadly battle began as the helicopters came in range. The exchange took out the three escort vehicles in the convoy. The convoy scored five of the helicopters. When they confirmed the men were okay, Casey had told the Major in the lead vehicle to proceed as quickly as possible out of the fire zone. His vehicle started at high speed out of the area.

When one of the helicopters began to follow, Zane smiled and used a shot from the UAV to intercept it. He looked at Fargo, "Jo was right. This is definitely better than a video game."

Casey came up, "Leave the others. We need to let them complete this." He knew that no one liked the up coming sequence, but they could not come up with a more convincing plan.

One of the helicopters launched against the van. The missile hit the engine and blew it apart. Andy and Michelle exited the cab and opened fire on the people in the two vehicles beside them. While they were extremely accurate in their fire, they fell to enemy fire.

The helicopters landed and six men dressed in black combat gear left each craft. There were three vehicles remaining. Their occupants got out and surveyed the damage. Two of them went to the trailer and opened the back doors. They motioned and two of their company got in the trailer. A new cab came from behind the mound up the road and was hooked up to the trailer. Within minutes, they were on the road. The attackers maintained two vehicles in front and one behind the treasure.

Casey waited until Zane gave the all clear. Henry turned off the camouflage. Casey pulled ahead. He stopped by the fallen Andy and Michelle.

Jack got out, "Okay, we're clear. Come around to the back of the van and get in."

Fargo had it all set. They plugged themselves in for a diagnostics run. Jack only had to highlight the bullet wounds with a light pen and the medical system for the two took over. The systems mechanical arms and probes pulled out the slugs and covered the areas with new skin. In just a few minutes they looked like nothing had happened. When the movement was complete, Jack looked them over.

Casey asked, "Everyone set back there?"

"We're good," Jack said.

"Okay, we are going to start back to Eureka." Casey had agreed that they would go back to Eureka and fly to any location where the trailer went. But he did not expect this level of firepower from the opposition. "Zane, do you still have them?"

"Right, they are still on 101. The helicopters landed on a ship that appears to be heading toward shore. There is a bridge about 50 miles up the coast. They could be meeting there." Zane smiled, "Do you want me to sink the ship?"

"A hostile ship within territorial waters of the U.S. harboring helicopters which just fired on a government convoy sounds like reason to take action. But then I am just the Mayor of Eureka," Henry added.

Casey agreed, "Take it out."

Zane switched to a standoff UAV and selected the new RIM 174s. He launched four altogether. Watching the displays from both UAVs, he confirmed the destruction, "Ship and helicopters are gone." He switched to continue the track of the semi. It was gone too. "Everyone, the truck just disappeared. I was watching the ship and when I turned back it was gone."

"Mary, do you still have them?" Casey asked. He looked at the display in the dashboard. It showed the truck on a side route heading to the east at a high speed. The screen flashed at the bottom, 'Track based on heat signature.' Casey went back to Zane, "Link to Mary and readjust the UAVs. She still has them. They must be using some kind of camouflage like we did. Start sweeping east for any open areas that could be used as landing fields."

Zane called out, "They're gone again. I mean the heat signature has disappeared."

Henry made some adjustments from his console back at GD, "They are in some kind of building. It looks similar to the one back at Eureka."

Inside the trailer, Chuck, Sarah, Jo and Claudia had been trying to stay in the chairs. Claudia had recommended the chairs after she remembered letting Artie drive once. Fargo agreed and fixed the chairs with swivels and cross shoulder seat belts. It had worked. They watched the guards in the trailer being bounced all over. But they were secure in their chairs.

Chuck had been very concerned that no one was hurt in the initial attacks, but there was nothing he could do to check on it. He resigned himself to finding out when the mission was over and now concerned himself with making sure this part of the plan worked. They felt the truck pulling to a stop on what seemed to be a smooth surface, not at all like the roll-a-coaster road they just went through. The guards straighten themselves and waited for the doors to open.

Sarah said, "Let's get ready. If they move the Bridge, we'll need to get everything out too."

Jo and Claudia released their seat belts and moved to the front of the trailer. Sarah pulled her SIG and moved to the front. Claudia looked at her and nodded. She was right, there was a possibility that these people could be using a p-brane. She pulled her Tesla out and made sure it was charged. Chuck went to the controls of the forklift. There would be only one chance. He had to move the platform off the truck at the same time the Bridge was moved.

The doors were opened and Beverley was standing there. She pointed at the Bridge, "Get it out. And position it by the bench in the corner." She turned to look at the man beside her, "You'll only have two hours to check and calibrate it. The next jump occurs at precisely noon."

Sarah was a little surprised, "Chuck, they're going to try and send someone else back in time."

"Well, it will take some adjustments but we should be able to handle it," Chuck started to position the forklift and platform at the edge of the trailer.

Claudia looked back to Chuck, "Can we get ready that fast?"

"We should be able to. The good thing is that we could not have gone that far, so as long as Mary made it into the building with our coordinates, we should be okay," Chuck responded.

Jo, Sarah and Claudia got out of the trailer. Chuck followed the guard as he used the other forklift to get the Bridge out of the trailer. Chuck hurried ahead and put the platform where they were positioning the Bridge. Chuck released the platform from the forklift.

"Jo, could you put the forklift some place. If they leave the doors open any, just sending it out the door and down the road will work. Claudia, please go with Sarah and look around for anything that could act as a p-brane. When you get done, help me with the settings," Chuck turned back to their equipment. He continued even though it still was a little weird when some one working on the Bridge stepped on or through him.

Chuck was watching them work on the Bridge. They were again targeting 1947. He figured they were either going to send someone or something through to help Beverley's father.

The others completed their tasks. The forklift was now merrily on its way down the road. It would eventually run into a sandbank. Jo came back to the platform. Claudia and Sarah had made their way around the warehouse.

Chuck looked up at them, "Anything?"

Sarah replied, "Nothing unusual. They must have been waiting on the Bridge and had this as a back up."

"Okay, they could be ready at anytime. Fargo really did a good job at making this Bridge act real. Their calibration results look real. Beverley's people believe this is ready to go. Everyone should get in their positions." Chuck waved at the chairs.

They took the seats and put their equipment on. They did look funny. Each had darkened sunglasses and earmuffs with sound suppressors.

Beverley and two other men came over and got the controllers. Chuck got a chuckle. The controllers looked like they were from an old video game. It was working perfectly. They were even counting down.

At 'One' the sequence started. Chuck activated the p-brane. The platform containing Chuck, Jo, Sarah and Claudia came back to the real dimension. Sarah set off the flash-bang. Mary transmitted the coordinates. Chuck engaged the tachyon.

Mary recorded the reaction. The guards looked at the men at the controls. One exclaimed, "It worked," and they began to congratulate themselves. Another of them sent off the message confirming their success. Mary immediately flew out one of the windows and released her message.

Zane said, "We got it. She is out."

Casey replied, "Confirm. Take the shot. Destroy the target."

The camouflage failed and the UAVs confirmed the explosion of the warehouse.

Sarah had her SIG out and trained on Beverley. Claudia already had handcuffs on the other two men. Jo got her handcuffs and took care of Beverley. They were back in the Section 5 lab. Chuck took off his glasses and looked at Allison and Grace, "Tell them were back and everyone should meet in the conference room."

_A/N Short ending as a wrap for this story will be posted tomorrow._

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 8 Looking Forward

Let us do something, while we have the chance.

This story is an AU continuation of the Chuck vs the New Eureka.

Still don't own Chuck or Eureka.

"The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once."  
- Albert Einstein

Chapter 8—Looking Forward

**Global Dynamics, Eureka, Oregon  
October 2010**

A coordinated cleanup crew came through the area under the direction of the Major. Everything was destroyed and the remnants carted off. Casey, Jack, Michelle, Deputy Sheriff Andy and Mary headed back to GD. They had all reviewed the recording Mary made and were convinced that people would believe Beverley and the two others were transported to their target location.

Everyone else was checking on the progress of the clean up or waiting in the conference room. Sarah, Jo and Claudia were in a heated discussion in the back of the conference room. Chuck and Zane went off to the computer lab. They spent time making sure all the surveillance traps were disabled. Chuck was commenting how well everything went, and then announced, "Break time. I need a bite to eat. Is the cafeteria open?"

"I don't know, but there are some snack machines up at the dining hall. Let's go." Zane started out the lab with Chuck in tow.

"Oh, these are cool." Chuck was standing in front of the vending machines.

"Yeah, they actually make the snack that you want. So, if you want an ice cream sundae, it will put the scoop in a bowl and whatever topping you want. There is a sandwich machine and a hot dish one too." Zane pointed down the line of machines.

"Great. Oh wow, neat, your own selection of popcorn. And you can get it the old way," Chuck was smiling as he started to think of this conversation in the previous timeline.

Zane laughed a little, "Yeah, it comes with a bunch of warning labels, but if you don't mind that."

"Sweet," Chuck smiled. "So what is it like working here?" Chuck started.

"Not bad, the meals are good," Zane replied.

"Not much to do?" Chuck grabbed the popcorn.

"Well, sometimes it gets interesting." Zane remembered all those old things popping up all over and the old cartridge that was in Jo.

"Like what, chasing down a few programs?"

"Yeah, not much." Zane got a drink. He was still wondering whether that Doctor Grant had anything to do with this. There was just something wrong with that guy's files. But he did not want to tell Chuck. "So, what's it like for you."

"Oh, probably the same," Chuck replied trying to find the turn so he could explain more.

"Can't be. You got to be getting something," Zane raised an eye brow.

"Oh well, yes that's nice." Chuck got a hand full of popcorn. He thought he found the opening, "But that took a lot of change for both of us. She had to realize how important friends and family were to me. And I had to wake up and as Casey would put it, find a real life."

"But you had to risk your life to get somewhere," Zane replied.

"Tell me about it." It still seemed like last time, "But you did too. You know you really did stop a bullet from killing Jo. She is a friend. And that meant everything. You know that though. Friends do mean everything."

"Jo's a gun freak you know." Zane came back.

"Knives for Sarah," maybe this was working.

Zane took a big gulp. "So what do I do?"

Chuck saw Jo coming into the room and remembered the story from Jack, "Take her to the ballet."

Zane turned and looked at Jo, "Good tip."

Jo and Sarah came over after selecting something from the machine. Chuck looked up, "Hey, everything okay?"

"Oh yes, Casey and Jack are still another thirty minutes away," Sarah replied.

"I have Beverley and her friends down in the detention cells. The Major can have them when he gets back," Jo added.

Chuck wanted to let Zane have a chance. He saw that Sarah had a cup of Rocky Road. He got her attention, "Bring that along I need to show you something."

Sarah got up and went out with Chuck. He turned and nodded at Zane.

When they got to the hall, Chuck asked, "Where did Claudia go?"

"Well, I guess I have to say that was different. We were in a long discussion and I think Claudia won. She went out to have a little discussion with Zoe before she headed back to Harvard. Claudia was determined to let her know that things changed and that it was for the better. At the end she said she would include her as a part of the team in the report to the Regents. That okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, that's perfect." He snagged a spoon of ice cream. "So what about us?"

_A/N Some more spin offs coming. Probably a Chuck and Warehouse 13 in the future. _

_Please review._


End file.
